Inside the SuJu High School
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Siwon disuruh orang tuanya cepat-cepat cari jodoh. Jadi dia pun mengambil libur 3 minggu dan saat ia sampai di kota-tepatnya sebuah cafe, ia bertemu seorang malaikat bernama Kibum/RnR please?
1. KangTeuk story

**Inside the SuJu High School**

**Chapter 1**

**~X~KANGTEUK STORY: HIDDEN FEELING~X~**

**Genre: **Be-eL, humor, typo(s) *berjaga-jagaa…*, GeJe, Gak nyambung, etc.

**Rate: **K+

**Disclaimer:** KangTeuk punya Tuhan. Semuanya karakter punya Tuhan.

Story punya Author ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Leeteuk POV<strong>

Seperti biasanya, hari ini aku, Park Jungsoo, harus membangunkan adik kelasku yang liar ini. Mau tahu kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Karena ia teman sekamarku juga. Aku bersekolah di SuJu high school. Sekolah asrama putra yang letaknya jauh dari kota.

Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 3 SMU dan sudah 3 minggu pula aku duduk di kelas 3 ini. Sedangkan adik kelas yang kubicarakan tadi adalah anak kelas 2 SMU.

"Youngwoon-ah… bangun… Sudah jam berapa ini?" kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Ya, namanya Kim Youngwoon, tapi dia biasa dipanggil KangIn oleh teman-temannya.

"Lima menit lagi…" katanya sambil membalik tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Menggemaskan? Ya, aku memang satu-satunya yang menganggapnya menggemaskan karena aku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai sikap dan kegilaannya. Tapi entahlah, rasanya sulit sekali menyatakan perasaan tersembunyi ini…

"Kalau tidak mau bangun kau akan kuadukan kepada Soo Man-songsaenim bahwa kau yang merusak tanaman kesayangannya…" ancamku.

Dengan sigap ia langsung bangun dan menghadap ke arahku sambil berkata, "Hyung… kumohon jangaaan! Baiklah aku mandi sekarang!" katanya sambil lari ke kamar mandi. Aku terkekeh sendiri melihat sikapnya yang gila itu.

Selesai mandi, ia keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Jujur saja mukaku merah padam melihat badannya yang seksi dan basah itu. (dan Author mimisan seember)

"Hyung, bajuku mana? Cariin~" katanya. Dia memang paling nggak mau disuruh nyari sendiri. Jadi tiap pagi aku yang harus mencarikannya.

"Baiklah…" aku pun membuka lemari dan mencari baju KangIn-ah dengan teliti soalnya di dalam lemarinya, hanya ada baju kotor dan baju-baju santai, seragam saja disatukan… dasar Jorok.

"Ini, Youngwoon-ah…" Aku menyodorkan seragam sekolahnya serta dasinya.

"Kamsahamida, hyung! Kau memang baik…!"

"Ahaha… jangan berlebihan… Yasudah… aku buatkan makanan dulu yah?"

Aku pun menuju ke arah kulkas kecil di di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan dua buah _cup noodle_. Kutaruh di meja dekat situ dan aku buat sesuai instruksi. Masukan bumbu kedalam cup yang berisi mie itu dan seduh dengan air panas. Mudah bukan? Tapi dasar tololnya aku, aku malah memandangi KangIn-ah yang sedang baca majalah dan tanganku terkena air panas. _Cup noodle_ yang tadi kupegang juga jatuh dan isinya kemana-mana.

"Auch…!" aku menahan panas di tanganku. Youngwoon-ah spontan langsung berbalik ke arahku dan lompat dari sofa. Ia berlari menghampiriku.

"Hyung gak papa? Kenapa bisa begini?" katanya. "Ikut aku, hyung!"

Ia menarikku ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran air. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan mendinginkannya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari kran itu.

"Go-gomawo yo,Youngwoon-ah…"

"Hyung lain kali hati-hati! Lihat! Tangan hyung merah kan!" katanya. Terlihat pancaran rasa khawatir dari matanya.

Karena melihatnya khawatir, aku berkata, "Sudahlah, Youngwoon-ah, aku tidak apa-apa… Maaf yah merepotkanmu..."

KangIn hanya menatapku. Ia memberiku tatapan '_hyung-pasti-bohong_'

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya hyung tidak kenapa-napa…"

"Youngwoon-ah, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Ia diam. Ia pun mematikan keran dan mencium tanganku yang memerah itu. Lembut sekali… Sekarang pipiku sama merahnya dengan warna merah ditanganku yang jelas merah sekali. Rasa sakit itu hilang seketika.

"Kata umma, kalau kita mencium orang yang sedang terluka, luka orang itu akan berkurang… Gimana, hyung? Sudah tidak sakit 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yasudah… sekarang hyung duduk saja… Biar aku yang bikin sarapan…"

Dia pun lari keluar. Sebelum membuat makanan, ia membersihkan makanan yang kutumpahkan. Ya, dia memang gila dan nakal. Tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang protektif dan dewasa, makanya aku menyukainya. Aku duduk di kasur sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang membersihkan makanan tumpah tadi. Kemudian, setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan lagi sebuah cup noodle dan memasaknya dengan cepat. Kuakui ia lebih cekatan dariku.

"Ini, hyung~" ia menyodorkan cup noodle yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Gomawo…" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya beruntung sekali bisa kenal dengannya. Aku mesti berterima kasih pada Heechullie, sahabatku, yang telah memaksaku masuk ke sekolah ini. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan bertemu Youngwoon-ah… Ahaha…

**Normal POV**

Kedua namja itu akhirnya selesai makan.

"Teukie-hyung, sini biar aku yang buang…" tawar KangIn pada hyung-nya, Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk.

"Tidak usah, Youngwoon-ah… Biar aku buang sendiri…" tolaknya sopan.

Setelah beres dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, mereka berangkat menuju gedung sekolah. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya berbasa-basi garing dan tertawa. Sampai akhirnya ada sahabat gila Leeteuk datang.

"Teukie! Tumben dateng jam segini! Biasanya pagi banget?" Tanya si namja itu.

"Ah, Heechullie, tadi, anu…"

"Tadi Teukie-hyung kesiram air panas! Jadi agak lama…" kata KangIn. Ia terlihat sedikit sebal jika ada Heechul di dekat Leeteuk, tapi sayangnya, Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak menyadarinya.

"Hahaha! Tidak biasanya… padahal kamu tuh selalu berhati-hati! Koq bisa?" tawa namja bernama panjang Kim Heechul itu. Leeteuk diam. Masa sih dia mau nyeritain blak-blakan di depan KangIn bahwa dia kesiram hanya karena melototin KangIn terus.

"Oh, tidak pentinglah… aku tidak memaksa koq…" kata Heechul sadar kalau Leeteuk kebingungan. "Yasudah, ayo ke kelas!" ajak Heechul.

"Baiklah… Youngwoon-ah, aku duluan ya?"

"Baiklah! Bersenang-senang sana…" jawab KangIn sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua namja manis itu.

"Heh, Teukie… jangan bilang kau ketumpahan air panas gara-gara si beruang itu?" kata Heechul setelah KangIn pergi jauh. Wajah Leeteuk merah padam.

"Iya… tadi aku memperhatikannya terus saat sedang menyeduh _cup noodle_…"

"Kau ini, susah sekali menyatakan perasaanmu? Sampai kapan perasaanmu akan kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Heechul mulai waras.

"Aku tidak tahu… Sudah lah… jangan dibahas… Kau sendiri? Tidak adakah namja yang menarik perhatianmu sedikit pun?"

"Belum… Lihat saja nanti…"

Mereka pun jalan ke kelas bersama.

**KangIn POV**

Si namja centil itu kenapa sih selalu bareng Leeteuk-hyung? Kemana-mana bareng… Nempel terus! Bikin kesel tau nggak? Padahal tadinya aku mau mengantar Teukie-hyung sampai ke kelasnya! Fuu~ Sepertinya benar dugaanku, mereka memang pacaran… Sudahlah, daripada stress lebih baik ke kelas…

Aku masuk kelas dengan penampilan kacau dan muka lesu gara-gara ngeliat Teukie-hyung jalan bareng Heechul-hyung.

BUAGH—

Tiba-tiba punggungku dipukul dari belakang.

"KangIn! Kau kenapa?" kata si gendut sahabatku, Shin Donghee atau Shindong.

"Gak apa-apa… Aku hanya bête…" jawabku.

"Bete gara-gara Teukie-hyung jalan bareng Heechul-hyung sambil dipeluk-peluk?" tanyanya. Memang sebagian kata-katanya benar, tapi soal dipeluk-peluk itu salah. Kalau sampai Teukie-hyung dipeluk orang lain,kupastikan orang itu mati…

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah… Kau dari pada terus curiga kaya begitu, lebih baik langsung Tanya pada Teukie-hyung." Kata Shindong si badan besar ini.

"Memalukan bodoh… Kau gila apa?" kataku.

"Dari pada mencurigai dia hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik langsung bertanya bukan? Lagian kalau jawabannya sesuai apa yang kau mau, kau bisa langsung tembak dia…" katanya tidak peduli pada pipiku yang sudah merona.

"Hey! Jangan keras-keras, Shindong!"

"Oh iya… Mian mian!"

BUGH—

"KangIn! Masih malu-malu aja nih?" kata seseorang tepatnya dua orang dari belakangku. Sepasang sahabat ini memang sama-sama jahil.

"Hae! Eunhyuk! Sakit tahu!"

"Mianhae yo, KangIn Bear… Kami kan hanya bercanda… Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak takut Teukie-hyung diambil orang?" kata mereka langsung _to the point_. Mereka memang blak-blakan. Dasar gila!

"Sudah ah.,, bête jawab gitu terus…" aku pun mengambil _earphone_ dan _MP3 player_-ku dan mendengar music.

"Dasar beruang…" kata mereka jelas terdengar di telingaku.

**Normal POV**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. KangIn segera melepas _earphone_-nya dan mematikan _MP3 player_-nya. Sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya itu cepat-cepat duduk.

"Pagi, murid-murid…" kata seorang guru yang masuk.

"Pagi, songsaenim…" balas murid-murid serempak.

"Hari ini, pelajaran sejarah Bapak diperpanjang satu jam…" kata sang guru dan mendapat helaan napas panjang dari murid-murid. Itu tandanya mereka malas… Mana pelajaran sejarah sangat membosankan…

"…Tapi istirahat kalian lebih lama setengah jam…" lanjutnya.

Murid-murid masih menghela napas. '_Masa cuman setengah jam?_' Pikir mereka.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan sunyi senyap. Bahkan ada yg ketiduran dengan kepala intip KangIn, ia sedang menerawang ke arah langit. Di benaknya hanya ada satu orang yaitu Leeteuk.

'_Teukie-hyung lagi apa yah?_' batin KangIn sambil ngebayangin Leeteuk dan senyum sendiri.

Sedangkan di kelas Leeteuk, kelas 3-D, ia hanya sedang termenung dan membayangkan wajah KangIn tersayangnya. Ia tidak peduli pada guru yang sedang menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sejarah Korea.

Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparnya kertas dari belakang.

"Heh, Teukie, baca…!" perintah Heechul yang duduk di belakangnya dengan berbisik.

Leeteuk pun mengambil kertas yang terjatuh tadi dan membacanya.

'_Bagaimana kalau kau ajak beruang itu kencan? Hari Sabtu kan kamu tidak ada tugas…? Lumayan buat jalan-jalan bareng orang yang kau sayangi? Cariin aku pacar juga yah? Hihihi…_'

Wajah Leeteuk pun merah padam. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan berbisik, "Kau gila yah? Nanti kalau dia bertanya kenapa, aku jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja aku hanya mau jalan bareng… Terus tembak deh…"

"Tapi—"

PLUK—

Sebatang kapur mengenai kepala Leeteuk.

"Jungsoo-sshi? Sedang apa kau? Heechul-sshi juga? Apa kalian mendengarkan aku?"

"Dengar, songsaenim…" dengan santainya Heechul menjawab.

"Lalu apa yang tadi saya jelaskan?"

"Ehm, Pada tahun satu Masehi, Tiga Kerajaan Korea seperti Goguryeo, Silla dan Baekje mulai mendominasi Semenanjung Korea dan Manchuria. Tiga kerajaan ini saling bersaing secara ekonomi dan militer. Koguryo dan Baekje adalah dua kerajaan yang terkuat, terutama Goguryeo, yang selalu dapat menangkis serangan-serangan dari Dinasti-dinasti Cina. Kerajaan Silla perlahan-lahan menjadi kuat dan akhirnya dapat menundukkan Goguryeo. Untuk pertama kalinya Semenanjung Korea berhasil disatukan oleh Silla pada tahun 676 menjadi Silla Bersatu. Para pelarian Goguryeo yang selamat mendirikan sebuah kerajaan lain di sisi timur laut semenanjung Korea, yakni Balhae…" jelas Heechul lancar.

"Baiklah, bagus, kalau kau Leeteuk-sshi?"

"Err… Aku…"

"Ya! Sekarang kau keluar dan baca sampai hafal!"

"Baiklah…" jawabnya lesu.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dan terlihat membacanya. Ya, matanya memang menatap lurus ke buku sejarah yang dipegangnya, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu KangIn.

'_Aaah… gara-gara mikiri dia plus ngobrol sama Heechullie, aku jadi apes begini…_' batinnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah seuara mengagetkannya.

"Teukie-hyung!" Leeteuk tahu suara itu, Ia menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Kau sedang ap—"

"Sssst! Aku sedang disetrap, Youngwoon-ah!" bisiknya namun KangIn bisa mendengarnya.

BRAKK—

"Leeteuk-sshi,kau sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?" tegur guru itu.

"Tidak ada… mu-mungkin cuma khayalan songsaenim saja?" jawab Leeteuk. Ya, memang tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi setelah sang guru kembali masuk, KangIn keluar dari tempat sembunyinya, balik tempat sampah di depan kelas sebelah.

"Mian, Teukie-hyung…"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu koq… Ngomong-ngmong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku mau ke WC, tapi malah ketemu hyung… Lumayan sih, jadi bisa ngomong lebih cepat…"

"Maksudmu…?"

"Anu, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari Sabtu… Hyung mau yah? Nanti kalau perlu aku yang minta izin pada kepala asrama!" pinta KangIn.

DEG—

Jantung Leeteuk berdebar. KangIn mengajaknya keluar? Kencan? Benar-benar mimpi jadi nyata.

"Tentu saja, Youngwoon-ah! Aku mau…!" jawabnya girang.

"Oke, hyung! Aku ke WC dulu yah…"

Leeteuk pun jadi semangat. Ia membaca buku itu tidak sampai setengah jam. Ia langsung masuk ke kelas dan bilang pada gurunya bahwa ia sudah hafal seluruh isi Bab Sejarah Korea. Ia tidak bohong, saat disuruh menerangkan, ia menerangkannya dengan lancar. Semua murid hanya terpelongo.

Ia kembali ke kursinya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Teukie, kamu kenapa?" bisik Heechul.

"Nggak… Nanti deh kuceritakan…"

TENG…TENG…

Bel istirahat terdengar. Semua guru menyudahi pelajarannya—terkecuali pelajaran sejarah yang diberikan guru aneh ini di kelas KangIn. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Leeteuk dan Heechul berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sebenarnya Heechul ngeri deket-deket Leeteuk yang dari tadi senyum sendiri.

"Teukie! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk yang sedang antri makanan di kafetaria.

"Nggak… Oh, Wookie-ah… Punyaku sausnya jangan kebanyakan…" kata Leeteuk tidak menghiraukan Heechul dan bicara pada penjaga kantin sekaligus adik kelasnya juga, Kim Ryeowook.

"Dasar gila, Wookie-ah… Aku pakai banyak mayonnaise…" kata Heechul sesudah Leeteuk pergi menuju bangku kosong.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook yang biasa dipanggil Wookie.

"Entahlah… Perasaan tiap hari kau terus yang tugas disini? Yesungie mana?"

"Dia lagi dihukum guru deh kayaknya…Yesung-hyung memang paling males di kelasnya…"

"Oh, yasudah, gomawo yo, Wookie-ah…"

"Oke…"

Ryeowook pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan Heechul menyusul Leeteuk.

"KangIn mana?" Tanya Heechul. Ya, memang biasanya kalau lima menit saja ia tidak datang, pasti sudah ada KangIn duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Entahlaah~" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku? Mau tahu? Youngwoon-ah mengajakku jalan-jalan hari Sabtu nanti…"

"Heee? Serius?"

"Iya!"

"Wah, beruntung kau…"

"Memang…"

Kedua namja manis itu melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka sambil makan. Sedang KengIn yang masih terperangkap di kelasnya, hanya diam menerawang ke langit. Ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Ia pikir, gampanglah kalau ketinggalan, bisa tanya Teukie-hyung…

'_Haaah! Pasti Teukie-hyung lagi makan bareng Heechul-hyung! Berdua! Aaaaah!_' batin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Untunglah sang guru sedang menulis di papan tulis.

'_Udah ah… mendingan tanya aja pas kencan bareng—_' KangIn melotot. '_Apaan aku? Kencan?_'

"Youngwoon-sshi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si guru yang menyadari KangIn sedang mengaca-ngacak rambutnya. Kebetulan si songsaenim ini orangnya baik, jadi dia gak langsung marah, hanya dia agak gila karena sering memperpanjang waktu pelajarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Hehehe…"

"Baiklah…."

Dan sang guru kembali menjelaskan sejarah pada zaman Sengoku di KangIn? Ia malah corat-coret kertas. Dia bingung mau ngapain.

Setengah jam kemudian.

"…Baiklah, pelajarannya sampai disini dulu…" kata sang guru menyudahi pelajarannya. KangIn hanya berbengong ria di mejanya sambil memelototi awan-awan.

'_Hari Sabtu, cepat datang_!' batinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>(SKIP TIME)<strong> Dua hari kemudian, Hari Sabtu, hari dimana KangIn dan Leeteuk akan kencan.

"Hyuuung! Ayo, cepat…Nanti filmnya keburu dimulai~" teriak namja bertubuh besar namun sangat tampan.

"Iya, Youngwoon-ah… Kalau mau kau bantu aku bawa _popcorn_ ini…" kata namja manis yang diajak ngomong Youngwoon alias KangIn.

"Sini…" kata KangIn mengambil dus _popcorn_ dari tangan Leeteuk, sang namja manis itu.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah bioskop di kota. Mereka naik kereta api agar sampai ke kota. Rencananya, hari ini KangIn akan mengajak hyung tersayangnya ini nonton, lalu jalan-jalan, dan terakhir ke taman. Hari ini ada festival kembang api di Seoul, dan parahnya, festival itu berlangsung hingga larut malam. Untungnya, KangIn telah memohon pada kepala asrama agar mengizinkannya keluar untuk jalan-jalan sampai malam, jadi, yah, tidak apa…

Setelah sampai di dalam ruangan, mereka duduk di tempat yang telah mereka pilih sebelum masuk. Tampaknya, mereka datang terlalu cepat karena filmnya ternyata akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

"Youngwoon-ah, _popcorn_nya jangan dihabiskan sekarang… Nanti buat nonton bagaimana?" tegur Leeteuk pada KangIn yang sibuk memakan _popcorn_ yang mereka beli tadi.

"Oke deh…" KangIn berhenti namun dilanjutkan dengan meminum minuman kaleng yang mereka beli tadi.

Lima menit kemudian, filmnya yang mereka tonton adalah film Dragon Pearl. *_**A/N:**_ _Aku juga ga tahu itu film tentang apa, aku hanya liat di Koran… ahaha…*_ KangIn memakan popcorn yang ditaruh diantara Leeteuk dan dirinya sambil menatap lurus ke arah layar. Sedang Leeteuk dia hanya SMS dengan Heechul sambil mengambil popcornnya satu-per-satu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing sampai tidak sadar tangan mereka bertemu saat mengambil popcorn. Keduanya terkaget dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Mi-mian…" kata Leeteuk. Ia bersyukur di sini gelap. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah kelihatan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Na-nado…"

Leeteuk menarik kembali tangannya. Ia mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Heechul dan isinya: '_Heechullie! Tanganku dan tangannya saling bersentuhan…,!_'

Leeteuk pun terus ber-SMS ria dengan Heechul. Karena haus, ia mengambil minum yang ditaruh di antara KangIn dan dia. Ia minum begitu saja tanpa melihat minuman apa yang dia minum.

'_Koq rasanya ini bukan cappuccino? Ini rasa jeruk? Aku tidak pesan ini… Eh! Tunggu…_' batin Leeteuk baru sadar. Ketika ia mengarahkan HP-nya untuk melihat minuman apa yang dia minum, ia langsung kaget dan pipinya merah padam.

Ia melirik ke arah KangIn sedang meminum minuman kaleng. KangIn langsung melepas minuman itu dari mulutnya dan menatapnya aneh.

"Yo-Youngwoon-ah? Ki-kita.. Mi-minuman…I-ini, tertukar…" ucap Leeteuk tergagap.

"Mwo! Minumannya tertukar? Miaan, hyung!" teriak KangIn. Ia pun mendapat tatapan '_jangan-berisik-bodoh!_' dari penonton lainnya.

Wajah keduanya merah padam. Bagaimana bisa terjadi yang seperti ini? Sangat tidak diharapkan!

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya pun lebih waspada saat memakan _popcorn_ dan meminum minuman.

Setelah film selesai. KangIn langsung mengajak hyungnya jalan-jalan di kota. Jarang sekali mereka melihat pemandangan malam di kota karena mereka tidak boleh keluar asrama.

"Hyung, kotanya indah yah?"

"Iya… Ahaha… Oh iya, kita belum makan dari tadi… Cari café yuk?" ajak Leeteuk.

"Okeh~"

Keduanya mencari café yang tidak terlalu ramai. Yah, keduanya memang tidak terlalu suka keadaan ramai.

"Kesitu saja…" kata Leeteuk saat ia dan KangIn sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia menunjuk sebuah café yang tidak terlalu besar.

KangIn pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Keduanya berjalan menuju café yang agak sepi namun sepertinya nyaman.

Ya, benar saja, saat pertama masuk, mereka sudah mendapat sambutan 'Selamat Malam' dari sang waiters. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela. Selang berapa detik, sang waiters menyodorkan buku menu kepada keduanya.

"Ah, aku pesan Beijing Fried Rice dan minumnya Strawberry Juice saja… Kalau kau, Youngwoon-ah?"

"Aku? Hm… Aku hanya pesan Chicken Soup dan Orange Juice…"

Setelah pesanan keduanya dicatat dan sang waiters pergi, mereka berbincang kembali.

"Teukie-hyung, kenapa pesan Beijing Fried Rice?" tanya KangIn.

"Oh, aku? Aku sangat suka Beijing Fried Rice, soalnya dulu waktu SMP, aku punya teman dari China. Kalau main ke rumahnya, aku sering dijamu dengan Beijing Fried Rice buatannya sendiri. Dia sangat jago masak, lho! Tapi sekarang kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena dia pindah sekolah ke kota Busan…." Cerita Leeteuk.

"Begitukah? Namanya siapa?"

"HanGeng-ah… Dia lebih muda dariku satu tahun…"

"Oohh…." Jawab KangIn singkat.

"Hidangan datang…" kata seorang waiters tiba-tiba. Ia memindahkan makanan dari nampan ke meja dan kembali ke dapur dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian keluar lagi dan membawa minuman. Kenapa ia begitu cepat? Karena ia menggunakan _inline skate_ untuk berjalan.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Leeteuk tersenyum pada sang waiters, sangaaat manis!

"Selamat makan~" ucap keduanya.

Leeteuk pun memakan satu sendok Beijing Fried Rice itu dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbengong.

"Teukie-hyung? Hyung?" kata KangIn yang baru saja mau menyuapkan soup ke mulutnya.

"Eh… Oh, mian.. Ahaha… sepertinya aku pernah merasakan Beijing Fried Rice ini…" kata Leeteuk.

"Oh… aku mengerti…." Jawab KangIn. "Waiters~Apakah kami boleh tahu siapa yang memasak Beijing Fried Rice ini?" kata KangIn tiba-tiba. Leeteuk hanya melongo. Hidup KangIn memang _easy-going_ (?)…

"Ah, baiklah… Saya panggilkan dulu…"

Sang waiters masuk dan keluar dengan menarik seorang namja.

"Ini dia, tuan… Koki asli asal China, HanGeng-sshi. Maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak, dia masih SMU dan belum terlalu handal…"

"HanGeng?" kata Leeteuk histeris.

"Tuh kan… makanya langsung tanya, hyung~" kata KangIn.

"Leeteuk-hyung? Itu kamu?"

"Iya… Ahaha… Sudah lama sekali! Kau koq bisa ada di Seoul?"

"Yah…. Saat hari pertama pindah, mendadak pekerjaan Ayahku dipindah ke kota Seoul lagi… Jadi yah.. Begitu lah…" jawabnya.

Mereka terus berbincang panjang lebar. Sedangkan KangIn, ia memakan soupnya dengan enggan. Ia cemburu melihat hyungnya akrab sekali dengan si koki China itu.

"Kamsahamida, HanGeng-ah…Kami datang lagi lain waktu!" kata Leeteuk selesai makan disitu.

HanGeng hanya membalas dengan senyuman. KangIn yang gak mau lihat mereka dua-duaan lagi langsung menarik tangan hyungnya.

Sesudah jauh, KangIn melepas tangan hyungnya.

"Aku sebal!" kata KangIn sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa, Youngwoon-ah? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"

"Masa di café tadi aku diacuhin?"

"Oh, mianhae, Youngwoon-ah… HanGeng-ah 'kan teman dekatku… Jadi tidak apa bukan? Yasudah, ayo! Kita ke taman~" kata Leeteuk. Karena KangIn diam saja, ia beranikan diri menggenggam tangan KangIn dan menariknya.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata KangIn.

Taman kota.

"Wah, ramai sekali disini, Youngwoon-ah…"

"Iya, hyung… Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa koq! Eh, ada bukit kecil, naik yuk?" ajak Leeteuk sembari menarik KangIn.

Diatas bukit kecil itu tidak ada orang. Orang lain sedang sibuk membeli pernak-pernik cantik dan makanan di bawah sana.

Hening… Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali.

"Hyung?" KangIn buka suara duluan.

"Hm?"

"Anu… Aku mau tanya…"

"Tanya apa Youngwoon-ah?"

"Memang benar—" Ucapan KangIn terputus saat ada suara seorang yeoja bicara melalui toa.

"Kembang api akan diluncurkan lima menit lagi! Bersiaplah, bersiap!"

"Ah, cepat sekali yah? Oh iya, Youngwoon-ah, tadi kamu mau bicara apa?" kata Leeteuk.

"Anu, memang benar yah.. Um, Teukie-hyung berpacaran dengan Heechul-hyung?" tanya KangIn sukses membuat Leeteuk terpelongo. Sedetik kemudian…

"B-Bahahaha! Youngwoon-ah! Kau ini lucu sekali! Ah… hah… hah… Dengar, aku dan Heechullie hanya teman… sahabat! Tidak lebih…" tawa Leeteuk.

KangIn merasa malu namun juga menghela napas panjang.

"Fuuh~ Untung… Jadi aku tidak perlu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Teukie-hyung…" ucap KangIn keceplosan.

Leeteuk hanya melotot. Sedang KangIn? Dia benar-benar lamban…

"Yo-Youngwoon-ah?"

"Apa, hyung—"

Rupanya ia baru sadar. Mukanya langsung merah padam.

"Apa maksudnya, Youngwoon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

KangIn speechless. Ia gak tahu harus ngomong apa. Namun akhirnya ia bicara, "Oh… Anu, itu… Aku menyukai hyung…!" katanya.

Sekarang Leeteuk yang speechless. Ia segera memeluk beruang itu.

"Youngwoon-ah… huwaa! Aku juga menyukaimu~" tangis Leeteuk. Entah untuk apa, mungkin karena ia bahagia.

"Beneran, h-hyung?"

"I-iya…!"

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka hyung! Ternyata perasaan tersembunyi ini tersampaikan juga! Terlebih sekarang orang yang kusayangi menerimaku!" kata KangIn girang. Ia memeluk Leeteuk erat…dan hangat.

"Saranghae yo, Teukie-hyung~" kata KangIn.

"Nado Saranghae you, Youngwoon-ah…"

Keduanya pun saling mendekatkan wajah. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu. Ciuman itu hangat dan lembut. Dan diwaktu yang bersamaan, kembang api meledak ditengah taman kota Seoul ini.

"Ayo kita pulang, hyung~"

"Baiklah… Asal kau menggendongku, chagi…"

"Hy-hyung banyak banget maunya. Tapi tidak apa deh… Ayo hyung…"

KangIn pun menggendong hyungnya pulang. Tanpa sadar, Leeteuk sudah tertidur di gendongan sang kekasih barunya, Kim Youngwoon.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya.<p>

KangIn sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama teman-teman seangkatannya di kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Di sana ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk serta dirinya, pastinya… Ada juga Shindong, dan namja berkepala besar namun sangat tampan sampai bikin author kelepek-kelepek ngeliatnya, Kim Joongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung dan namja imut pecinta warna pink, Lee Sungmin.

"Yo, KangIn.. Kata Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong, kau sudah jadian dengan Teukie-hyung yah?" kata Yesung dengan wajah _innocent-pabbo_-nya.

KangIn sontak terkaget. Ia menatap tiga sahabat jahilnya yang pura-pura sibuk.

"Kalian!" kata KangIn.

"Mian! Mian! Habis kemarin kami 'kan ke taman juga untuk melihat festival kembang api!" kata Donghae.

"Iya… Dan gak sengaja kami melihat kau dan Teukie-hyung berduaan~" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"…Dan akhirnya, karena penasaran kami membuntutimu…" kata Shindong.

"Aku pastikan kalian akan mati sekarang juga~!"

KangIn mengejar Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong yang lari keluar kamar asrama.

Sedangkan dua orang didalam hanya geleng-geleng melihat 3 kucing dan 1 anjing ini selalu berkejar-kejaran hanya karena masalah sepele.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tara~! Fic anehku yang ke-4 di fandom ini! Aku mau coba bikin yang multi chap. Tapi belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk mem-publish cerita multichip… Ada yang bisa bantu? Ehehe

Aku mulai dari pairing yang paling tua sampai yang paling muda, jadi untuk chapter 2 nanti aku pake HanChul couple…

Sudah deh, aku minta masukannya yah… Makasih buat readers yang udah baca~

Mind to Review? =3


	2. HanChul story

**Inside the SuJu High School**

**Chapter 2**

**~X~HANCHUL STORY: MY BEIJING FRIED RICE~X~**

**Genre: **Be-eL, humor, typo(s) *berjaga-jagaa…*, GeJe, Gak nyambung, AU, etc!

**Rate: **T yah?

**Disclaimer:** HanChul punya Tuhan. Semua SuJu member punya Tuhan.

Story punya Author ^^

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Di hari Minggu pagi, Leeteuk tidak menemukan kekasih barunya, KangIn di kamarnya. '<em>Mungkin sedang belajar bareng teman-temannya…<em>' batinnya sambil tersenyum sendiri. '_Ke kamar Heechullie aja deh…_'

Leeteuk pun menuju ke kamar Heechul yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Rencananya dia mau curhat.

TOK..TOK..TOK…

"Masuk!" jawab orang di dalam. Ya, Heechul.

"Hechullie~ Aku punya kabar gembira…" kata Leeteuk girang.

"Kabar gembira apa?" jawab Heechul lesu. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu…

"Aku jadian sama Youngwoon-ah! Aah~ bahagianya~" Leeteuk pun memeluk-meluk Heechul… Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu dari Yesungie…Ia memberitahuku kemarin…"

"Eeh? Dia tahu dari mana? Yasudah, gak penting! Oh iya, kemarin aku bertemu sahabat lamaku lho~"

"Siapa?"

"HanGeng-ah… Sahabat SMP-ku… Dia sangat jago masak lho! Ah, Tuhan! Kemarin menyenangkan sekali… Oh iya, kamu kenapa?"

"Huf… Aku sudah bête gara-gara tahu kau punya pacar duluan, sekarang tambah bête lagi karena kau punya sahabat selain aku…"

"Oh… Maaf-maaf.. Nanti kapan-kapan kuajak kau bertemu dengannya deh!"

"Baiklah…"

"Eh, aku dapat SMS dari Youngwoon-ah, katanya ia mau bicara sesuatu… Pasti sesuatu yang indah… Yasudah… Daah! Habis ini aku ke sini lagi yah?" kata Leeteuk dan langsung pergi, meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang bête.

**Heechul POV**

Dunia sangat tidak adil! Kenapa dia duluan dari pada aku? Huft, enaknya ngapain yah? _Twitter_-an? Bosan… _Chatting_? Baiklah, akan kucoba…

Aku pun membuka laptopku. Aku membuka sebuah situs chatting yang lumayan terkenal. ID-ku adalah **Kim Heechullie**. Sangat simple bukan? Haah…

Tapi aku punya masalah, mau chatting sama siapaa? Sialan… Oh, kulihat ada seseorang sedang chatting. Aku tidak mengenalnya karena aku asal meng-add orang. ID-nya **Beijing Prince**. Apa-apaan dia? Sudah, kucoba ajak mengobrol saja…

**Kim Heechullie** : Hai,

**Beijing Prince** : Hai, apa aku mengenalmu?

**Kim Heechullie** : Tidak, makanya aku mau berkenalan…

**Beijing Prince** : Ahaha... Kau duluan…

Tiba-tiba kulihat Leeteuk online. Ada apa sih?

**Sweet Leeteukie** : HanGeng-ah dan Heechullie sudah ngobrol nih? Koq kenalan aja ribet?

Aku terheran. Jadi si Beijing Prince ini sahabat SMP Teukie? Aku akan menemuinya! Aku mau tahu dia kayak gimana!

**Kim Heechullie** : Oh, jadi dia HanGeng itu? Hey, aku mau bertemu denganmu…

**Beijing Prince** : Bisa saja… Hari ini aku kosong jadwal kerja… Pekerjaan rumahku juga sudah selesai… Mau ketemu dimana? =)

**Kim Heechullie** : Taman kota… Teukie, kau harus ikut!

**Sweet Leeteukie** : Tidak bisa, Heechullie, aku mau main bareng Youngwoon-ah… Kan aku bilang sabar, aku akan membawamu menemuinya koq… Tenang…

**Beijing Prince** : Oh, maaf, hyung! Mendadak aku ditelepon bosku untuk bekerja… Mianhae, hyung!

Dia pun offline. Koq dia ramah banget sih…? Jadi penasaran deh...

**Kim Heechullie** : Kapan bisa, Teukie?

**Sweet Leeteukie** : Sabtu depan mungkin? Hehe… Yasudah… Aku mau main dulu… Bye-bye, Heechullie!

Karena semua offline, aku pun ikut-ikutan. Koq bisa-bisanya situs itu gak ada orang yang online sama sekali? Gila…

Tapi lebih heran lagi, rasanya HanGeng itu ramah sekali… Heh, bikin penasaran…

**Normal POV**

Heechul baru saja bangun tidur. Ya, sedari tadi dia tertidur pulas… Entah karena factor bosan atau memang mengantuk. Ternyata dilihatnya sang _roommate_ sudah ada di depan laptop.

"Yesungie, kau sedang apa sampai cekikikan sendiri?" tanya Heechul pada Yesung si adik kelas.

"Ah, Heechul-hyung… Ini, Wookie memberiku situs yang gila… Hyung mau lihat?" tanya Yesung. Heechul yang penasaran melihatnya. Ia langsung marah seketika.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Ini kan fotoku? Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini dan dijadikan bahan lelucon?" marah Heechul.

"Ahaha, hyung… kan ditulis jangan marah… Hahaha… Lucu! Mukamu! Gyahaha… Lihat _comment_-nya!" tawa Yesung.

Jelas saja Heechul marah, itu fotonya yang sudah di-edit orang-orang sinting disana. Bukan, bukan yang membencinya, tapi hanya sekumpulan orang gila…

Ia pun pergi keluar kamar sambil ngambek. Bukan hanya kelua kamar, tapi kabur dari , bukan kabur, tepatnya hanya pergi sementara untuk meredakan amarah. Jadi dia minta izin kepala asrama untuk keluar asrama. Dia bilang akan pulang malam.

Ia pun pergi ke stasiun terdekat dan memilih pergi ke kota. Ia bosan di asrama, diam, mendengar si kepala besar (nan ganteng) itu meledeknya.

'_Haah~Teukie sedang senang-senang, Yesungie senang meledekku… Apa yang harus kulakukan hari Minggu ini? Makan di café? Cari pacar?_' batin Heechul. '_Ya sudah lah… Ke café saja…_'

**HanGeng POV**

Hua~ Bosku bisa marah kalau aku telat datang! Ada apa sih…? Ini kan hari Minggu! Masa ada kerjaan? Oh, atau jangan-jangan ada pelanggang yang tergila-gila pada masakanku? Hehehe…

Aku pun lari ke café tempatku bekerja. Untungnya aku tidak dimarahi bosku saat sampai. Hahahah..!

"Hah… Ada apa, Jaejoong-sshi? *****_**A/N**__: Aku pinjem Jae yak? Hihi…_*** **Apa ada pelanggan yang tergila-gila masakanku?" tanyaku pada bosku

"Ya… Ada yang tergila-gila pada masakanmu, tuh… Sebaiknya kau cepat memasak sekarang!"

"Baiklah…!"

Aku lari ke dapur. Rekanku, Jung Yunho, *****_**A/N:**_ _Aku minjem dia juga… kakaka…_*** **memberitahukan si pelanggan akan membeli berapa banyak. Dan aku membelalakan mataku saat tahu harus membuat 30 bungkus Beijing Fried Rice. Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus minta gaji lebih pada bosku…!

1 jam kemudian.

"Aaah! Selesaai~" teriakku lepas. Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan dapur, bumbu-bumbu dan semacamnya, aku diizinkan pulang!

"Aku pulang dulu, Jaejoong-sshi…" kataku sambil keluar dari café. Aku tahu ia mengangguk, makanya aku pergi. Sebelum ada pelanggan gila lainnya yang datang…

**Normal POV**

HanGeng berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tadi dia sudah disuruh masak sampai tangannya pegal, jadi sekarang ia akan pulang dan istirahat. Namun saat sedang jalan, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja berparas cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul.

"Mian~" kata HanGeng. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya dan mengelus-elusnya karena sakit. Namun, saat mendongakkan kepalanya, ia langsung jatuh cinta. _Love at the first sight_.

"Tidak apa… Fuu~" jawab Heechul, masih menundukan kepalanya untuk majalah yang jatuh. Ia baru membeli sebuah majalah '_Cara menghilangkan Bosan_' ***?***

Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia langsung merasakan hal yang sama seperti HanGeng. Cinta pandangan pertama.

Entah apa yang mendorong HanGeng, ia mengajak Heechul berjabat tangan dan berkenalan.

"Boleh kenalan? HanGeng iminda~" kata HanGeng. Sedang Heechul, ia masih kaget. Kaget karena melihat wajah tampan HanGeng dan kaget karena ternyata namja didepannya ini orang yang ia cari. Namun ia akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan HanGeng dan berkata,

"Heechul iminda… Kau teman Teu—maksudku—Park Jungsoo 'kan?"

"Eh, iya… Koq bisa tahu?"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan berdampingan. Entah mau kemana…

"Teukie memberi tahuku tentangmu…" jawab Heechul mencoba santai. Sebenarnya dia agak gugup karena ia menyukai HanGeng ini, padahal baru berkenalan.

"Oh, Leeteuk-hyung bicara apa saja? Aku tampan?" tanya HanGeng pe-de.

"Hahaha… Tentu tidak, pabbo! Katanya kau jago memasak Beijing Fried Rice… Betul?"

"Iya… Haha, aku sangat jago membuat Beijing Fried Rice, tapi akibatnya, aku tadi disuruh membuat Beijing Fried Rice dengan jumlah banyak dan membuat pegal tanganku…" curhat HanGeng. Heechul tertawa sedikit.

"Eh, boleh aku mencoba masakanmu, HanGeng-ah…?"

"Hm, gimana yah? Boleh sih, tapi dimana masaknya? Kalau aku kembali lagi ke café, bosku akan menyuruh membuat banyak Beijing Fried Rice…"

"Ke rumahmu saja… Aku sudah minta izin pada kepala asrama tadi…"

"Baiklah, ayo…"

HanGeng langsung menarik tangan Heechul, membuat Heechul sedikiiiit HanGeng tidak melihat.

**Heechul POV**

Kya~ rasa bosanku hilang sudah! Aku sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang… Jadi ini HanGeng? AH, dia tampan… Tidak bisa aku pungkiri, aku menyukainya! Tapi, apa dia juga sama? Biar, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta~ Ahaha

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah HanGeng. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mempersilakan aku masuk.

"Hyung, ayo masuk…"

"Baiklah…"

Setelah masuk, betapa terkejutnya aku. Rumahnya rapi dan banyak hiasan Tradisional China di sini.

"Umma, aku pulang…! Appa? Umma?" katanya. "He… Sepertinya mereka sedang pergi…" lanjutnya. Wah, berarti di sini Cuma ada aku dan dia? Hahaha.. menyenangkan~

"Baiklah, karena mereka pergi kau bebas disini, hyung…"

"Oke, sekarang buatkan aku Beijing Fried Rice…"

"Baiklah!" jawabnya semangat. Sementara ia memasak, aku malah melamun. Memandang punggung seorang chef China ini. Aneh juga aku… Haah~

Selang 3 menit-an, ia datang dengan Beijing Fried Rice.

"Wah, harum…"

"Tentu saja…" katanya sambil mengambil sendok. Ia mengambil sesuap nasi dan bilang, "Buka mulutmu, hyung~"

Wajahku sedikit memanas. Dia menyuapiku? Ini yang kuharapkan!

Aku membuka mulutku dan ia memasukan sesuap nasi tadi ke mulutku. Wah, aku terkejut, masakannya enak.

"Ini enak, HanGeng-ah..Coba di kantin ada yang seperti ini…"

"Haha, xie-xie, hyung…"

Kami pun bercanda gurau. Tak jarang ia melontarkan lelucon garing juga. Kami bermain sampai pukul 18.00. Sepertinya aku harus pulang…

"HanGeng-ah, aku pulang yah? Sudah sore… Sampai ke asrama membutuhkan waktu setengah jam…" kataku.

"Yah, hyung serius? Padahal mengasyikan… Yasudah, hati hati hyung~" katanya.

"Oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Boleh…"

Setelah bertukar nomor telepon, aku pulang dengan berat hati namun senang juga. Buku yang tadi kubeli tidak ada artinya dan rasa kesalku akibat café yang super lemot hilang. Oh iya, aku lupa, iya, tadi aku ke Seoul Café yang sangat penuh itu.. Ahaha…

**Normal POV**

Heechul akhirnya sampai di asrama. Ia lapor pada kepala asrama dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ternyata, Yesung sang _roommate_ sedang keluar kamar. Ia menemukan surat dan isinya, '_Hyung, aku di kamar Wookie-Siwon…_'

"Ah, siapa peduli..." kata Heechul acuh. '_Aku harus menceritakan hari ini pada Teukie… Ia ada tidak yah?_' batinnya kemudian. Ia pun mengirim pesan singkat pada Leeteuk yang berisi suruhan agar Leeteuk ke kamarnya. Anehnya, Leeteuk nurut saja…

TOK…TOK…

"Masuk~" jawab Heechul pada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Ia tahu itu siapa, ya, Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Heechullie?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia segera duduk di ranjang, sedangkan Heechul sedang membuatkan Leeteuk kopi. Hah? Heechul? Melakukan itu? Sangat tidak mungkin… Namun itulah kenyataannya.

Heechul pun menghampiri Leeteuk sambil membawa kopi.

"Ini…"

"Ah, gomawo yo, Heechullie… Anu, tapi kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku sedang jatuh cinta~"

Leeteuk pun memuntahkan kembali kopinya dan bertanya, "Sama siapa? Beritahu aku! Beritahu!"

"_Beijing Prince_~ Dia memang benar-benar pangeran tampan dan jago masak…"

"Siapa maksudmu? HanGeng-ah? Dia?"

"Iya.. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi…Hah~ Tidak kusangka dia itu tampan…" kata Heechul mulai OOC.

"Haha… Kau ini… Yasudah, kudoakan hubunganmu dengannya semakin dekat…"

"Gomawo, Teukie…"

Leeteuk pun keluar kamarnya dan meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang kasmaran. Karena mulai merasa bosan lagi, Heechul mencoba mengirim HanGeng pesan singkat. Ia hanya berkata '_Hai…_' Benar-benar pemborosan…

Namun tak disangka, HanGeng membalas. Balasannya, '_Hai juga, hyung… Sedang apa?_' Heechul langsung senyum-senyum sendiri karena SMS-nya dibalas.

'_Sedang tidur-tiduran… Aku ingin mencoba Beijing Fried Rice-mu lagi… Dan bertemu denganmu lagi~_'

Sembari menunggu jawaban, ia mengambil cemilan dan memakannya bersama minuman kaleng.

DRRRT…DRRRT

Ada balasan dari HanGeng! Pikir Heechul pertama kali.

'_Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu nanti? Aku bekerja di Tohoshinki Café… Dekat gedung bioskop… Gampang koq menemukannya~ Bisa ya, hyung? Aku juga pengen ketemu lagi~_'

Balasan dari HanGeng membuat Heechul makin… em, gila! *BUAGH!*

'_Tentu saja, HanGeng-ah~ Aku usahakan!_' balasnya.

Dia SMS-an sama HanGeng sampai jam menunjukan pukul 21.00, padahal ia belum mandi. Ia yang menyadari bahwa dia belum mandi langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat. Setelah mandi, ia langsung mengambil HP-nya dan melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda.

Ia SMS sampai jam 12 malam. Bahkan Yesung yang sudah balik tidak dihiraukannya. Sampai akhirnya HanGeng yang menyudahi acara itu. Heechul sebenarnya kecewa, tapi dia tidak apa dengan itu karena seminggu lagi ia akan bertemu dengan HanGeng…

* * *

><p><em>We are fighting dreamers! Takami o mezashite…Fighting dreamers—<em>

"HP berisik!" Heechul pun langsung terbangun mendengar alarm dari HPnya. Heechul pun segera bangun dan mematikan alarm yang sengaja ia pasang agar tidak bangun kesiangan. Dan Yesung pun mau tidak mau bangun…

Heechul dengan lemas ke kamar mandi. Kenapa ia duluan? Karena Yesung melakukan '_Tidur ronde ke-2_'

Ia mengaca, melihat pantulan wajahnya yang pucat. '_Wah, wajahku pucat… Eh! Semangat! Sabtu ketemu HanGeng! Sabtu~!_' Heechul pun kembali semangat dan segera mandi serta gosok gigi.

"Hah! Segar! Oh iya, Hey! Kepala besar, bangun! Kau mau terlambat?" kata Heechul sedikit berteriak. Yesung pun bangun. Ia melirik jam dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45.

'_Gak usah ditungguin deh…_' batin Heechul sambil merogoh tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

**Heechul POV**

Hah~ Senangnya hati jika ada orang yang kita taksir… Hehehe… Eh, itu Teukie… bersama kekasihnya juga… Si KangIn Bear.

Aku panggil saja deh…

"Teukie!"

"Ah, Heechullie… Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Oh… Ia mengajakku bertemu!" kataku sambil memeluk Teukie, maklum, ia sahabatku. Namun si beruang ini langsung menarik Teukie dari pelukanku.

"Hyung jangan macam-macam yah! Teukie-hyung punya aku!"

"Ohoho… Mian, mian, KangIn-ah…"

"Eh, tapi tadi…err, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Mau tahu? Itu, sahabat lama Teukie, HanGeng!" jawabku bangga.

"Oh…" jawabnya singkat. Dasar pabbo!

"Sudah ah, ayo ke kelas, Teukie!" kataku sambil menarik Teukie pergi.

"Oke, oke… Youngwoon-ah, sampai nanti~" katanya. Dasar mesra!

Heh! Aku juga sebentar lagi akan seperti itu! Tunggu saja~ Aku akan menembak HanGeng pada hari Sabtu… Hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**(SKIP TIME~) **Tak terasa sekarang sudah hari Jumat. Selama seminggu ini apa saja yang dilakukan Cinderella SuJu High School ini? Dia membuatkan Yesung makanan saat makan pagi dan malam, Tidak marah melainkan syum-senyum terus, membantu guru membawakan guru, dan hal _impossible_ lainnya.

Sekarang ia sedang ada di kantin. Ini adalah jam istirahat. Ia duduk bersama Leeteuk yang jelas bersama KangIn,

"Akhirnya! Hari Jumat tiba… Tinggal nunggu sehari lagi!" kata Heechul di tengah acara makannya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali.. Ahaha…" tawa Leeteuk.

"Heechul-hyung kan gila…" kata KangIn dengan _innocent_-nya.

"Ya! Diam kau beruang!"

"Ahaha… Yasudah ah, aku mau ke kelas dulu.. Ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan…"

"Aku ikut hyung!"

Tinggallah Heechul sendiri. Karena bosan, setelah makan ia tidak bermain dengan murid-murid lainnya namun malah SMS-an. Seperti biasa, HanGeng-lah tujuannya.

'_HanGeng-ah? Jam istirahat 'kan? Sedang apa?_'

Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 menit, Heechul mendapat jawaban.

'_Iya hyung~ Ahaha, maaf balasnya lama… Aku sedang di halaman sekolah. Menyebalkan hyung! Dari tadi yeoja-yeoja itu ngeliatin terus…Padahal aku sudah punya orang lain!_'

Heechul sedikit sakit hati melihat kalimat terakhir. Orang lain? HanGeng sudah punya pacar? Itulah yang dipertanyakan Heechul. Tapi ia mencoba positif.

'_Oh… Mungkin karena kamu tampan, HanGeng…_'

'_Hyung bisa saja! Haha, aku gak sabar nunggu besok! Jam 4 yah~ Jangan lupa!_'

'_Oke…_'

Acara SMS pun berakhir karena bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Heechul langsung menaruh HP-nya di kantung dan jalan ke kelas.

'_HanGeng-ah punya pacar? Apakah benar?_' batin Heechul bertanya. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit.

Heechul pun masuk ke kelasnya. Tak berselang lama, ada guru masuk.

"Siang murid-murid…"

"Siang, songsaenim…"

"Ehm, saya punya kabar gembira buat kalian. Besok sekolah diliburkan…"

Sontak semua murid berteriak hore-hore. Heechul pun sedikit senang. Rencananya nanti dia akan mengajak HanGeng bertemu pukul 10.30 saja, tepat saat HanGeng pulang sekolah dan langsung kerja.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hoaam…" Heechul menguap sejadi-jadinya. Soalnya tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur lantaran memikirkan hari ini akan indah.

Ia pun bergegas mandi meski sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.32.

'_Masih beberapa jam lagi…Ke kamar Teukie aja deh…_'

TOK…TOK…

Terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar KangTeuk.

"Masuk~" balas Leeteuk dari dalam. "Eh, Heechullie~" kata Leeteuk lagi setelah Heechul membuka pintu.

"Si beruang mana?" tanya Heechul sembari menutup kembali pintu.

"Sedang mandi…"

"Oh…"

"Kau jadi bertemu HanGeng-ah hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jadi! Harus!"

Mereka pun terus mengobrol. Acara mengobrol makin rame saat KangIn dan Heechul bertengkar. KangIn yang sehabis mandi memamerkan _body_-nya dan meledek Heechul badannya kerempeng. Heechul marah dan mereka pun bertengkar. Sedang Leeteuk? Ia menjadi penengah saja…Tak terasa sekarang pun sudah jam 10 kurang 15 menit.

Heechul menyudahi pertengkarannya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia mau mengambil dompet dan jaket serta HPnya tentunya. Ia akan bertemu HanGeng! Ini yang ditunggunya.

Sedangkan ditempat HanGeng, ia sedang berlari-lari menuju tempat kerjanya. Ya, iya baru selesai sekolah sekarang. Namun, di depan café ia melihat sesosok yang dikenalinya.

"Ciecie? Ciecie!" teriak HanGeng senang. Seorang yeoja cantik pun menengok ke arah HanGeng.

"HanGeng-didi~ Sudah lama sekali…"

"Barbie Hsu-ciecie, sedang apa di Korea?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mencarimu… Kudengar kau jago masak sekarang. Ada seseorang yang mempostnya di sebuah situs. Isinya, '_Aku bertemu malaikat yang jago masak, HanGeng!_'

Sepertinya orang itu mengagumimu. Aku jadi penasaran mengenai masakanmu…"

"Wah… Baiklah, ayo!"

Di dalam café. HanGeng dengan cepat menuju _staff room_ dan mengganti pakaian. Ia cepat-cepat memasak pesanan ciecienya itu.

Ia pun mengantarnya langsung untuk kakak sepupu perempuannya itu. Sekalian mau mengobrol…

"Ciecie… Ini dia…"

"Xie-xie, HanGeng…" balas Ciecienya.

Mereka pun berbincang. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya acara makan yeoja pemain film ini *XD* selesai. Ia keluar café diantar HanGeng.

"Ah, masakanmu memang enak, HanGeng! Tidak salah kata orang yang mempostnya di situs itu~ Baiklah, aku harus menemui pacarku… Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana bioskop disini…"

"Oh, kau hanya tinggal belok ke kiri dan jalan lurus sampai menemukan perempatan lalu belok kanan. Di situ kau akan menemui bioskop. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih saja pacaran dengan Jerry Yan-gege?"

"Ahaha, iya! Yasudah, makasih buat hari ini yah, HanGeng.." kata Ciecienya HanGeng sambil memeluk HanGeng. HanGeng membalas pelukannya dan akhirnya mereka berpisah.

"Fuah!" kata HanGeng setelah Ciecie-nya pergi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan toko yang ada di sebelah kanan depan cafénya.

Namja itu menatapnya sedih dan langsung pergi berlari.

"He…Heechul-hyung? Heechul-hyung! Tunggu!" teriak HanGeng dan langsung mengejar namja itu, Heechul.

Heechul pun berlari terus, ia tidak peduli berapa mobil yang menglaksonnya karena lari sebelum lampu merah menyala. Sedang HanGeng? Ia juga tetap mengejar hyungnya itu…

**Heechul POV**

Jadi… Itukah orang beruntung yang sudah mendapatkan hati HanGeng? Heh, bodohnya aku berharap ia juga akan mencintaiku! Pabbo Heechul!

"Heechul-hyung! Tunggu—Gya! Mian! Mian!" teriaknya terdengar. Yah, aku tahu ia hampir tertabrak mobil dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku merasakannya. Sakit yang dalam dan air mataku sudah meluncur dari mataku. Perih melihatnya…

TIIIIIIDIIIIIN!

Aku mendengar ada suara klakson truk dari sebelahku. Aku berbalik dan melihat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang akan menabrakku. Bagus! Aku bersyukur karena ada juga mobil yang akhirnya menabrakku!

Namun tiba-tiba, kurasakan ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangku dan mendorong tubuhku menghindar.

"Ugh… Hyung gak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menyelamatkanku. Ya, HanGeng…

Aku sadar orang-orang memperhatikan kami, tapi HanGeng tidak peduli. Tanpa menungguku menjawabnya, ia menggendongku ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawaku ke sebuah café yang ada dekat situ. Aku sadar wajahku memanas jadi segera aku tutupi wajahku dengan poniku yang panjang.

Ia mendudukanku di salah satu kursi dan memesan sebuah jus strawberry untukku. Dasar terlalu baik! Padahal kau sudah punya orang lain bukan?

"Hyung tidak apakan? Hyung sakit? DI mana?" Ia pun memegang lenganku dan mengeceknya. Namun aku segera menarik tanganku kembali dengan kasar.

"Eh? Hyung kenapa, apa hyung—"

"Diam kau, HanGeng!" kataku sedikit keras dengan logat kasar. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit mengatakannya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sakit dia juga harus…

Tapi, bukannya marah ia malah tersenyum. Ya, aku tahu ia tersenyum karena aku bisa merasakannya meski aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hyung, kalau hyung benci sama aku, tidak apa. Tapi apa yang membuat hyung benci padaku? Bisa tolong beritahu?" tanyanya lembut. Membuat hatiku luluh.

"Kau… Buat apa kau baik padaku? Bilang selalu merindukanku? Kau sudah punya orang lain! Untuk apa aku dipedulikan? Tidak kah kamu sadar… bahwa aku.. Aku…" aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Heh! Aku kejam yah? Tapi itulah yang ada di hatiku dan ingin aku luapkan semuanya.

"Ahaha! Hyung… Jangan bercanda deh~" tawanya. Apa yang lucu sekarang? Dasar bodoh!

"Hyung… Dengar yang hyung lihat tadi adalah ciecie ku, Barbie Hsu-ciecie. Lagian, tentu saja aku akan terus berbuat baik pada hyung, terus peduli pada hyung… karena aku me—bukan—aku mencintai hyung…" lanjutnya lembut. Aku terkaget. Aku membelalakan mataku.

"HanGeng?" panggilku pelan. Aku rasakan air mataku telah mengalir lagi di mataku.

"Na…Nado saranghaeyo… Han..Geng…" ucapku pelan namun ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang hyung jangan nangis lagi yah. Aku punya hyung koq. Aku Beijing Prince-nya hyung koq sekarang…" hiburnya.

"Nggak… Kau bukan Beijing Prince-ku…" kataku membuat dahinya mengkerut. "Tapi kau Beijing Fried Rice-ku…" lanjutku.

"Haha! Hyung bisa saja! Nah, sekarang ini minum…." Katanya sambil mengaduk jus yang ternyata sudah datang daritadi. Sejak kapan? Tidak penting…

"Gomawo yo, HanGeng-ah…"

"Ah, jangan panggil begitu lagi! Aku kan sekarang pacarmu hyung! Jadi panggil aku Hannie saja!"

"Tapi kau juga tidak usah panggil hyung ya, Hannie, panggil saja aku Heenim.. Aku senang menggunakan nama itu!"

"Baiklah hyu—maksudku Heenim~" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum.. Yah, ia adalah Beijing Fried Rice-ku untuk selamanya….

**Normal POV**

Heechul dan HanGeng sedang berada di taman sekarang. Mereka sedang berkencan rupanya. Jam ditangan Heechul menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Ya, ia dan kekasih barunya itu berkencan dari jam 11 tadi sampai jam 5 sore ini.

"Heenim-hyung… Besok ke rumahku yah?" tanya HanGeng pada Heechul.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku hyung! Kita cuman beda 1 tahun, Hannie…Baiklah.. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok…" jawab Heechul.

"Hore! Haha…" tawa HanGeng senang.

"Yasudah ah… Ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang dan kebetulan ada janji dengan Teukie untuk bikin PR bersama.."

"Yah, hyung jahat…"

CUP—

Heechul mengecup pipi HanGeng.

"Hannie, bersabarlah, besok kita bisa berlama-lama berduaan… Terserah kau mau apa besok… Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" kata Heechul sambil menyeringai. Membuat HanGeng _blushing_.

"Baiklah… Kalau memang bebas, lihat saja ntar~"

HanGeng pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati senang.

**END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huah! Capek banget bikin chapter 2 ini. Aku lagi kosong imajinasi jadi pake tema cerita pasaran. Hahaha… kuharap readers suka. Maaf karena banyak kata-kata aneh dan gak baku. Aku juga make bintangnya Meteor Garden, si Barbie Hsu sama Jerry Yan! Wkwkwkwk…

Haha, akhir kata, makasiiiiih banyak buat readers yang udah baca cerita ini, apalagi dari chapter 1!^^~ Nah, dan aku bakal lebih terima kasih pada readers yang mau ngereview… Hehe… Ingat~ kritik dan saran bole, tapi jangan FLAME! Hehehe…


	3. YeWook story

**Inside the SuJu High School**

**Chapter 3**

**~X~YEWOOK STORY:**** I THINK I LOVE YOU~****X~**

**Genre: **Be-eL, humor , typo(s) *berjaga-jagaa…*,Bukan songfict, GeJe, Gak nyambung, AU, etc!

**Rate: **T!

**Disclaimer:** YeWook punya Tuhan. Semua SuJu member punya Tuhan.

Story punya Author~^^

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook POV<strong>

Hari ini hari Minggu 'kan? Yak! Akhirnya tiba juga saat yang menyenangkan... Tidur sampai siang!

'_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...Naega, naega—_'

Arrrrgh! Siapa yang menelepon pagi buta begini sih? Ini masih jam setengah enam tahu~!

"Yeosobeo!" tanyaku ketus. Aku masih mengantuk sekarang!

'_Pagi, Wookie... Hehehe..._'

Ya! Aku tahu siapa ini. Yesung-hyung!

"Ada apa sih, Yesung-hyung?" tanyaku.

'_Tidak ada apa-apa sih... Eh, main ke kamarku yah? Cepatlah ke sini... Daaah~_'

TUUUUT—

Hanya itu saja? Dasar hyung gila! Sudah pabbo seneng banget ngerjain aku lagi~! Ah, Yesung-hyung memang pabbo... Super pabbo!

"Hoaaam... Wookie... Ada apa sih?" tanya Siwon-hyung dari ranjang bawah tiba-tiba.

"Eh, mian, Siwon-hyung... Itu, habis tadi Yesung-hyung tiba-tiba meneleponku hanya untuk menyuruhku ke kamarnya... Menyebalkan sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi!" omelku.

"Yah, itu lagi... Siapa tahu aja Yesungie hanya rindu padamu, ne, Wookie?" godanya. Apaan sih Siwon-hyung ini? Aku rasakan wajahku memanas.

"A-apaan sih, Siwon-hyung?"

"Haha... Bercanda Wookie... Bercanda..."

Siwon-hyung pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ya, memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Siwon-hyung menggodaku seperti tadi. Tapi tiap kali digoda begitu, ada perasaan antara senang dan malu. Rasanya senang saat Siwon-hyung bilang Yesung-hyung merindukanku atau malah kadang Siwon-hyung bilang Yesung-hyung menyukaiku. Tapi juga malu...

Rasanya memang yang selalu kurasakan ini sama dengan ciri-ciri kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta. Selalu senang saat bersamanya, cek! Selalu memikirkannya... Em, jangan ditanya! Kadang kalau di kelas pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Yesung-hyung... Bukan hanya di kelas, tapi tiap ada waktu senggang pasti kepikiran dia. Dan terakhir, malu dan senang jika digoda seperti tadi.

Yah... Sebenarnya tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku menyukai Yesung-hyung... Tapi, apa mau Yesung-hyung menerimaku?

Haaah~ Sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan hal rumit yang disebut cinta ini... Lebih baik aku mandi dan segera main ke kamar Pabbo-hyung itu...

**Yesung POV**

Hahaha... Entahlah, beberapa minggu terakhir ini hobiku adalah menjahili dongsaeng imut itu, ya, Wookie itu. Dia sangat lucu jika sedang ngambek. Mendengar suara ngambeknya saja membuatku tertawa sendiri.

Oh iya, tadi aku menyuruhnya ke sini kan? Lebih baik aku mandi saja...

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan cepat-cepat mandi daripada Wookie memarahiku karena jorok... Padahal aku dan si Monkey Eunhyuk lebih jorok Hyukkie! Hahaha...

**Normal POV**

Setelah 5 menit, Yesung baru selesai mandi. Entah kenapa ia jadi ikutan Eunhyuk yang paling kalau mandi hanya kurang dari 5 menit... Tapi tidak apa, karena author juga begitu.

'BUGH...BUGH...BUGH!'

"Yesung-hyuung! Buka pintunya!" triak seorang namja dari luar yang Yesung yakini itu adalah Wookienya.

'CKLEK...'

'BUAKH!'

"Yesung-hyung tau enggak aku udah nunggu 5 menit dan disini bosan. Belum lagi disini masih sepi!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Auh, sakit... Hehe, mian Wookie, lagian cuma 5 menit doang..." jawab Yesung.

"Yasudah! Ada urusan apa hyung menyuruhku kesini?"

"Aku mau main sama Wookieku!"

Wookie:_ BLUSH!_

"Kalau cuma mau main kan bisa agak siangan?" jawab Wookie.

"Ah, sudahlah... Kita kelamaan—Eh! Kecoa!" seru Yesung. Wookie langsung kaget dan memeluk Yesung.

"Mana hyung? Mana? Bunuh! Bunuh!"

Yesung hanya membalas pelukan Ryeowook sambil berkata, "Tenang, Wookie... Itu kecoanya hanya khayalanku..."

Ryeowook langsung malu dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ye-Yesung-hyung jelek!"

"Hehe, mian, Wookie... Ayo! Masuk saja deh..." jawab Yesung sembari menarik Ryeowook masuk. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya ikut saja dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

Saat di dalam,

"Eh, Yesung-hyung... Heechul-hyung mana?" tanya Ryeowook yang sadar tidak ada Heechuldi kamar ini.

"Lho? Oh iya... Aku gak sadar si Otomen***1***-hyung itu gak ada..." jawab Yesung.

"Kau ini kurang ajar sekali sih hyung!"

"Hehehe... Baiklah... Kita main yuk!"

"Main apa?"

"Main apapun kecuali main di ranjang..." kata Yesung dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"H-hyung yadong! Apaan sih..." jawab Ryeowook.

"Ya! Wookie jangan negatif... Yang aku maksud main di ranjang itu adalah kita main bantal..." ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Huh! Eh, Yesung-hyung sudah makan belum?"

"Belum nih... Wookie mau bikin makanan? Bikinin dong..."

Ryeowook pun berjalan ke arah kulkas di pojok ruangan.

"Tapi hyung hutang padaku yah..." jawab Ryeowook.

"Iya deh..."

Ryeowook pun mengambil sebungkus mie instan dan memasaknya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang memasak...

**Yesung POV**

Ah, Wookie benar-benar manis saat sedang memasak juga. Dongsaeng imut ini benar-benar merebut perhatianku selama 2 minggu ini... Yah, aku pikir aku menyukainya. Hanya karena sebuah kejadian, aku jadi suka padanya hanya karena sebuah kejadian...

_**#FLASHBACK**_

_**AUTHOR POV!**_

"_Ya! Wookie, gwenchana yo?" teriak seorang namja tampan berkepala besar._

"_Gwenchana,, hyung... Auch!" jawab namja yang diajak bicara bohong... Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Ryeowook._

"_Kenapa kamu mesti main sama anak berandalan itu?" kata namja yang menghkawatirkan Ryeowook, ya, namja itu adalah Yesung._

"_Aku kira mereka baik... Tapi nyatanya aku malah dipukuli oleh mereka... Untung hyung datang dan langsung menghajar mereka, gomawo yo, Yesung-hyung..."_

"_Ah... Tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang lukamu. Ayo, kugendong pulang!" tawar Yesung._

"_Tidak u—"_

"_Jangan membantah, Wookie..."_

_Ryeowook akhirnya nurut saja karena nada bicara Yesung sangat keras dan tegas. _

_Pipinya sedikit memerah saat digendong Yesung._

"_...Go-gomawo, hyung..."_

"_Ya, Wookie... Jangan lagi bergaul dengan orang yang tidak kau kenali baik di twitter atau di situs manapun... Akibatnya kan tadi..." nasihat Yesung._

"_Nee, Yesung-hyung..."_

_Ya, begini ceritanya. Ryeowook punya sahabat baru di twitternya. Dan pada hari ini, si teman itu mengajaknya bertemu. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah melarang Ryeowook dan menasihatinya, tapi apa guna Ryeowook teteap bersikeras. Akhirnya, Ryeowook pun bertemu dengan sahabat maya-nya itu. Tapi nyatanya, orang itu hanya baik di dalam dunia maya, aslinya dia adalah pemimpin genk sinting yang memusuhi siswa dari SuJu High School._

_Di asrama..._

"_Wookie, sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yesung. Ia baru selesai mengobati lebam dan darah yang ada di wajah imut Ryeowook._

"_Tidak hyung... Gomawo, ya, sekali lagi. Aku janji akan mendengarkan nasihatmu, hyung..." jawab Ryeowook tersenyum._

_Yesung seakan terbius senyuman imut dan tulus Ryeowook. Dan pada hari itu Yesung langsung jatuh hati pada Ryeowook... Benar-benar aneh bukan?_

"_Yasudah... Sekarang istirahatlah..." kata Yesung sembari beranjak. Ia mau balik ke kamarnya karena sedari tadi mereka ada di kamar Si-Wook. _

"_Eh, hyung!" cegat Ryeowook. "Maukah hyung menemaniku?" tanya Ryeowook malu._

"_Hm, baiklah..." _

_Yesung pun duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. _

"_Boleh aku tidur di pangkuan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook gugup._

"_Kalau itu maumu, boleh saja..."_

_Ryeowook pun dengan gugup menidurkan diri dan menaruh kepalanya di paha Yesung. Ya, memang ini yang diinginkannya selama ini..._

_Yesung pun tersenyum. Sedang Ryeowook? Bukan tersenyum lagi, tapi ia berteriak dalam hati karena ia akhirnya bisa tidur di pangkuan hyung tersayangnya itu._

_**#END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Back to Yesung POV**

...Hah, aku ingat benar bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Wookie. Dia sangat imut dan tulus saat tersenyum waktu itu.

PLAK—

Aduh! Kurasakan ada yang memukul kepalaku pelan namun sakitnya tetap terasa.

"Hyung? Aku panggil daritadi malah melamun terus? Itu makanannya, hyung!"

Oh, ternyata Wookie. Ahaha, lihat! Dia benar-benar manis saat marah.

"Hehe, mian, Wookie... Baiklah, ayo makan!" kataku lalu menarik tangan Wookie ke meja makan kecil yang ada dekat dapur. Ya, biasanya hanya aku dan Heechul-hyung yang makan, jadi mejanya kecil.

Hening... Kami makan dalam hening...

Kuperhatikan Wookie yang sedang makan. Ia sesekali meniupkan uap ke luar karena panas. Benar-benar lucu...

"...hyung... Yesung-hyung!" panggil Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Eh, apa?"

"Hyung dari tadi ngelamunin apa?" tanya Wookie.

"Hm, aku? Aku ngelamunin orang, Wookie... Kenapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Bener pengen tahu?"

"Iya! Cepatlah hyung~"

"Orang yang kusukai tentunya..." jawabku santai. Namun kulihat wajah Wookie yang imut sedikit terkaget.

"A...Eh.. Um, siapakah orang itu hyung?"

"...Hm, rahasia..."

"Hyung~ Kumohon aku kan sahabat hyung!"

"Kau hanya menganggap aku sahabat? Wookie?" tanyaku.

"Errr... Ten-tentu saja... Memang mau apa lagi?"

"...Namja chingumu..." jawabku.

Ya! Akhirnya perasaanku bisa kusampaikan meski hanya seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatku khawatir adalah... Bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku?

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona dan ia terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Hyung...Hyung serius?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Wookie... Aku suka kamu... Ani, bukan... Aku mencintaimu, Wookie...Bagaimana kalau begini... Kalau menerimaku, kamu memelukku. Kalau kau tidak menerimaku kau pergi..."

Wookie diam. Namun beberapa saat ia berdiri dan berjalan melaluiku. Yah, aku tahu... Dia pasti masih normal. Tak akan menyukai sesama namja... Haah~ Aku tersenyum lirih. Ya, jujur aku rasakan hatiku sakit.

GREP—

Ha? Siapa? Siapa yang memelukku dari belakang? Kubalikkan kepalaku... Dan betapa terkejutnya aku! Wookie memeluk leherku dan berkata, "Aku juga hyung... Aku suka, err, cinta hyung..."

Perasaang atara gugup, senang dan malu pun bercampur. Tak bisa kudeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini...

Aku melepas pelukan Wookie dan berdiri. Aku memeluk Wookieku balik dan berkata, "Gomawo yo, Wookie... Saranghae..."

Sedang Wookie hanya membalas pelukanku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Akhirnya, perasaanku tersampaikan juga padanya... Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini tiba dan tidak sia-sialah ternyata orang yang kucintai ternyata mencintaiku juga...

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

**Author POV**

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang ada di taman sekarang. Kebetulan tadi sekolah hanya sebentar karena ada urusan mendadak, jadi semua siswa sedang menikmati masa kebebasan.

"Hyung... Hyung sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook memulai.

"Belum... Hehe..." jawab Yesung tertawa. Ya, memang Yesung belum makan sedari tadi karena cepat-cepat ke kelas dan menemui Ryeowooknya yang sedang piket pagi.

"Ya! Hyung harus perhatikan kesehatan! Makan ini!"

Melihat Ryeowook yang marah begitu membuat Yesung terkekeh. Ia menurut dan hanya membuka mulutnya saat Ryeowook menyuapinya. _SWEET!~~_

Sedikit catatan, tidak ada banyak orang disini. Hanya ada KangTeuk couple dan Heechul yang sedang main-main di bawah pohon karena yang lainnya memilih langsung ke kamar dan main.

Heechul berbisik pada Leeteuk, "Teukie, beruang gila, lihat! YeWook couple itu sangat mesra... Hahaha..."

"Iya... Ayo samperin..." jawab Leeteuk. Sedangkan KangIn yang dibilang beruang gila hanya diam ditempat sambil menatap Heechul sebal.

Di tempat YeWook couple...

"Masakanmu enak sekali Wookie.." puji Yesung.

"Go-gomawo hyung..."

"Ehm.. ehm... Pasangan baru mesranya udah menandingi kita?" goda Heechul.

"Hee-heechul-hyung!" kata Ryeowook malu.

"Hyung hanya iri gak bisa ketemu sama pacar hyung... Tahunya dia selingkuh di luar gimmana?" tanya Yesung seenaknya. Membuat Heechul marah.

"Ya! Jaga bicaramu, Kim Joongwoon...! Hannie gak mungkin se—ya itulah!"

"Hehe, mian, hyung..."

"Haha... Tapi, selamat ya, Yesungie..." kata Leeteuk.

"Oke hyung! Kamsahamida..."

"Sudah ah! Aku mau balik ke kamar! Kalau tidak ikut aku akan menguncimu diluar...!" ancam Heechul masih marah.

"Hehe, hyung marah... Mian deh. Baiklah! Aku balik dulu yah Wookie Chagi... Nanti kutelepon~"

"Eh, tunggu hyung..."

"Ada ap—"

CUP~

".. Biar hyung ingat! Yasudah.. Hyung pergi sana..." kata Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil senyum. Meski tadi Ryeowook menciumnya hanya di pipi, tapi dirasakannya ada cinta dan kelembutan di sana...

"Eh, Wookie-ah... Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Yesungie? Padahal kau bilang dia pabbo?" tanya Leeteuksetelah Yesung pergi.

"Karena dia pabbo!" jawab Ryeowook girang. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Sedang KangIn? Dia diam terus karena dikatai beruang gila...

**TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yak! Selesai juga ini. Ohya, tadi yang otomen itu maksudnya girlish boy.. Heheh

Aku minta maap gara gara romancenya kurang dan di chapter sebelumnya saya salah tulis. Harusnya masih TBC... Hehehe...

Aku lagi keabisan inspirasi tapi buat ch.4 aku uda nemu tema yang sesuai... Hahaha

Oke last, thanks buat readers yang dah baca.

MIND TO REVIEW? =3


	4. HaeHyuk story

**Inside The SuJu High School**

**Chapter 4**

**~X~HAEHYUK STORY: MY STORY~X~**

**Genre: **Romance, hurt, humor, etc.

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **HaeHyuk puya Tuhan. Semua cast punya Tuhan.

Story punya Author

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Donghae PoV ('Till the end)<strong>

Murid-murid seisi sekolah ini mencap aku dan sahabatku, Lee Hyukjae, yang kerap disapa Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie itu sebagai murid terjahil sesekolah. Tak jarang aku dan Eunhyuk merusak tanaman Sooman-songsaenim. Kami sempat dimarahi, tapi kami tidak pernah kapok...

Ya, itulah watakku di luar. Namun sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Masa laluku kelam...

Mungkin menyakitkan mengingat orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Aku diurus oleh paman dan bibiku. Tapi mereka pun meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Pamanku yang meninggal duluan membuat bibiku stress dan saat mengemudi dia tidak konsen. Aku dioper pada nenekku yang tinggal seorang diri. Namun nenekku meninggal juga karena terbunuh rampok yang merampok seisi rumah nenekku. Dan terakhir, aku dioper pada pamanku yang lainnya, dan merupakan guru di sini. Ia bilang aku harus mandiri, ia hanya akan memberikan uang padaku. Ia tidak mau mengurursku karena dia takut satu hal... Mati. Karena setiap orang yang dekat denganku hanya akan meninggal akhirnya.

Ya, itu kenyataan... Aku tidak bisa memungkiri itu semua. Itu fakta.

Kadang aku berpikir, buat apa Tuhan menciptakanku bila aku lahir hanya untuk membuat orang yang menyayangi dan kusayangi menderita?

Aku belum menemukan jawabannya, makanya, mungkin lewat hidup, aku bisa menemukannya.

"Hae!" teriak seseorang yang kukenal. Orang yang dekat denganku... Hyukkie.

"Nae, Hyukkie?" tannyaku.

"Aku dapat berita baru! Yesung dan Wookie pacaran! Pacaran Hae!"

"Haa? Apa benar? Ayo kita jahili mereka!" ujarku semangat. Namun itu hanya untuk topeng yang menutupi semua masa laluku..

Kami berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Ya, sekolah sudah bubar karena mendadak ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan para guru. Jadi sedari tadi aku dan Hyukkie hanya diam di kamar.

"Nah! Itu Hae!... Yah~ Heechul-hyung keburu marah... Yesung jadi pergi... Dasar tukang ngambek..." kata Hyukkie putus asa.

"Kau sih lama!" omelku jahil.

"Ya! Kau yang malas-malasan gitu... Nyebelin..." jawabnya sebal.

Jujur, aku sebenarnya sangat mengaguminya yang benar-benar _easy going_. Ia benar-benar jahil dan polos. Tampangnya imut dan jahil. Tapi aku hanya takut... Rasa kagum ini berubah menjadi rasa suka. Bukan... Bukan itu... Tapi aku takut, jika ia semakin dekat denganku, ia hanya akan meninggal seperti yang lainnya.

"Ah, Hyukkie... Aku mau ke kamar lagi... Aku sedang mengantuk..." ucapku.

"Yah... Kau tidak rame, Hae~!" jawabnya. Ia pun mengikutiku yang sudah jalan lebih jauh.

Kami pun berjalan bersama... Menuju kamar kami tentunya.

"Eh, Hae... Boleh nanya enggak?" tanya Hyukkie tiba-tiba.

"Nanya apa?" jawabku sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau... Menyukai seseorang?"

Aku reflek menatap dia heran. Kenapa dia nanya begitu?

"Kenapa memang?"

"Hanya ingin tanya... Jawab enggak?"

"Ya, kalau aku... Aku tidak tahu... Aku masih ragu akan perasaanku. Aku takut orang yang kusukai menerimaku..." jawabku dengan nada... ya, sedikit beda dari biasanya. Dengan nada sedih? Mungkin...

"Eh? Koq takut? Bukannya senang?"

"Ya... Pokoknya takut!" Aku merubah nada suaraku menjadi sedikit riang dan tersenyum... palsu tentunya.

"Dasar aneh!" kata Hyukkie padaku. Aku tertawa. Dia pun tertawa... Manisnya...

"Eh, iya... Kamu juga kasih tau dong kamu lagi suka sama siapa?" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya! Aku lagi suka sama seseorang. Dia keren, dia cool, dia tegas dan konyol di waktu yang bersamaan, dia tampan...Dan sepertinya semua yeoja yang bertemu dengannya langsung terbius!" cerita Hyukkie.

Aku tertegun. Tampan? Hyukkie suka sama sesama namja? Bukan... Yang penting... Siapa orang itu? Siwon kah?

"O-oh... Ahaha... Siapa Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil tertawa palsu.

"Rahasia Hae... Rahasia..." jawabnya sambil memasang wajah... Apa itu? Aku tidak tahu yang jelas wajahnya konyol dan lucu.

Nah, tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah ada di depan kamar.

Kamipun masuk dan mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Hyukkie main game online. Aku? Aku hanya duduk di kasur, saling berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun, si anak jenius.

'_Hei anak jenius... Kamu sedang apa?_' tanyaku padanya melalui sebuah SMS.

'_Ngapain nanya? Aku lagi dimarahi Minnie-hyung..._' balasnya.

Aku sedikit tertawa. Haha, pasti karena main PSP dan mengacuhkan tugas...Yak, Sungmin memang taat peraturan namun manja, apalagi pada Kyuhyun... Padahal mereka hanya sahabat... Dasar sahabat aneh.

'_Yasudah, selamat menikmati..._'

Aku pun menyudahi acara SMSku dan beralih pada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, lagi maen apa? Mulai ketularan Kyuhyun nih?" tanyaku sambil menopangkan daguku di kepalanya.

"Maen Point Blank... Aku nggak ketularan Kyunnie! Yaaaak! Musuhnya pake _Magnum_! Yaaaa! Mati..." teriaknya Membuatku sedikit tuli.

"Hahaha..." tawaku... Setidaknya aku tahu kali ini bukan tawa palsu. Tapi tawaku yang alami... Dari hati...Entahlah, jika dekat dengan Hyukkie, tawaku pasti sukses mengembang...

"Ketawa! Huh!"

"Yasudah... Oh iya... Hyukkie... Jalan-jalan yuk?" ajakku. Ya, aku sedikit bosan disini.

"Tapi kau yang traktir?"

"Baiklah, kebetulan uang jajanku bulan ini lebih..."

"Bagus! Aku jadi irit... Ayo~!"

Aku pun melihat dia yang mulai siap-siap. Ya, dia selalu bersemangat jika kutraktir. Dan memang aku selalu menraktirnya jika jalan-jalan. Anggap saja itu balasan karena dia selalu menemaniku... Ahaha

Aku pun mulai bersiap-siap. Aku mencari baju favoritku, itu hadiah dari Hyukkie, makanya jadi favoritku. Bajunya sangat lucu, warna kuning dan ada gambar monyet di pinggir bawahnya. Kata Hyukkie sih supaya aku selalu ingat padanya...

Sedangkan buat celana aku pakai celana jeans model cowok jantan. Kalia tahu sendiri lah?

Kamipun menuju ruang kepala asrama untuk meminta izin. Aku tahu semua murid diperbolehkan keluar asrama, tapi tetap saja harus lapor dulu.

"Yoochun-songsaenim... Kami akan keluar dulu sebentar..." ucapku pada Yoochun-songsaenim. Ya, sebenarnya umurnya cuma lebih tua 5 tahun dari anak kelas 3 alias masih muda. Dan juga masih jomblo... Jomblo? Bukan kata yang tepat sih soalnya banyak yang bilang dia pacaran sama Junsu-hyung, anak kelas 3.

Sudah, back to story.

Setelah diizinkan, kami segera pergi dan menuju stasiun terdekat. Kami naik kereta api agar cepat sampai ke kota. Soalnya kalau naik bus susah, gerah tau?

Sampai di kota...

"Eh, Hae... kita makan yuk? Udah jam setengah duabelas nih!" kata Hyukkie seturunnya dari kereta. Dasar tukang makan...

"Baiklah! Ayo...!" jawabku riang... Riang palsu tentunya.

Kami pun keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Ternyata keadaan kota siang-siang itu benar-benar tidak enak. Klakson dimana-mana, cahaya matahari menyengat, dan asap kendaraan juga banyak. Benar-benar deh... Lebih baik nanti sore saja perginya... Biasa sore sih ya?

"Hae! Sepertinya cafe itu meyakinkan! Tidak terlalu ramai pula..." kata Hyukkie tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk cafe yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Kalau di situ maumu, ya baiklah... Ayo!" jawabku.

Kami pun menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Setelah kurang lebih setengah menit, akhirnya lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi warna hijau. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Hyukkie langsung lari mendahuluiku. Tapi tanpa disadarinya ada mobil melaju sangat cepat...

Ya! Hyukkie! Lari!

Mobil itu semakin dekat...

CKIIIIT—

BUAKH—

Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam karena tidak mau melihat Hyukkie tertabrak. Namun ternyata ada seorang namja sudah menolong Hyukkie.

"Haaaaah! Hampir saja... Nee, kamsahamida, errr?"

"Jung Yunho... Aku pegawai cafe itu..." kata sang namja sembari menunjuk cafe yang jadi tujuan kami tadi.

"Nee, kamsahamida Yunho-sshi... Anda sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku ini..." Aku membuka mulut. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih... Kalau saja tadi dia tidak ada, mungkin Hyukkie akan jadi korban'ku' berikutnya... Ya, korban akibat dekat denganku...

"Ya... Sama-sama, dan satu hal, tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu..." jawabnya. "Ah... Bahannya..." lanjutnya tiba-tiba. Aku melihat barang yang dipandangnya. Mungkin karena menyelamatkan Hyukkie, barang belanjaannya berserakan begitu.

"Ah, mian, Yunho-sshi..." ucapku dan Hyukkie barengan.

"Tidak apalah... Bosku juga tidak akan marah padaku..." jawabnya santai. "Jadi, kalian mau kemana sebenarnya?" katanya sambil mulai berjalan mengambil barangnya.

"Aku dan Hae mau ke cafe-mu..." jawab Hyukkie.

"Baiklah, cepat kalau begitu. Ini waktu makan siang orang kantoran.. Pasti cepat penuh..." katanya lalu berjalan. Kami mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sampai di dalam cafe...

"Eh, Hae! Duduk di situ saja!" teriak Hyukkie sembari menarik tanganku menuju kursi dekat jendela. Aku hanya setuju saja.

Setelah kami duduk, Yunho-sshi pun membawa buku menu buat kami.

"Ah, gomawo..." ucapku.

Setelah Yunho-sshi pergi, kami lihat-lihat menunya.

"Hae, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Hyukkie padaku.

"Aku? Aku ngikut kamu aja deh..."

"Baiklah... Aku mau pesan Beijing Fried Rice saja..."

"Minumnya apa?"

"Emm... Strawberry Juice saja... Kau juga?"

"Tidak mau! Strawberry warnanya pink dan aku tidak suka warna itu sama sekali... Aku Lemonade saja..."

"Nggak keaseman?"

"Nggak..."

Hyukkie pun memanggil waitersnya dan menyebutkan pesanan kita.

Setelah sang waiters pergi, aku bertanya padanya, "Hyukkie... Kamu tidak apa-apa tadi?"

"Eh... Nggak apa-apa koq... Cuma lecet di siku..." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Mian, ya, Hyukkie... Aku nggak bisa nolong tadi. Aku terlalu kaget..."

"Gak apa! Hahaha... Itu tadi salahku!"

"Oke... Untuk menebusnya, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Gimana, Hyukkie?"

"Hieee~? Serius? Oke deh~!" kata Hyukkie sembari tersenyum riang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan kami datang.

Setelah sang waiters tadi meletakkan pesanan kami diatas meja kami berterima kasih kemudian mulai menyantap makanan yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Baunya saja sudah harum...

Kulihat tanpa segan-segan Hyukkie langsung melahapnya. Aku juga ikutan saja...

"Ah, kenyang, Hae~~" ucap Hyukkie setelah menghabiskan sepiring Beijing Fried Rice. Ia mulai meminum jusnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih makan... Tapi bukan artinya aku makannya lelet, aku hanya lagi gak nafsu makan...

"Hm, aku juga kenyang nih, Hyukkie..."

"Hieee? Masih banyak begitu?"

"Kamu mau...?"

Hyukkie diam kemudian beberapa saat setelahnya mengangguk. Aku pun mengambil sesuap nasi dan menyuapinya ke arah Hyukkie.

"Buka mulutmu..." ucapku.

"Yak! K-kau gila apa Hae? Aku bisa makan sendiri~!" kata Hyukkie. Aku melihat pipinya sedikit memerah... Lucu sekali... Ahaha~

"Hahaha... Oke, oke..." tawaku.

Aku pun memperhatikan si Hyukkie yang memakan makananku tadi. Eh, aku baru sadar satu hal, sendoknya sendokku... Mana tadi sendoknya aku mainin di mulutku lagi...

I-itu tandanya,... Hyukkie...

Jyah!

"Hyuk-Hyukkie? Sendok..."

"Sendok kenapa?" Ia terheran sembari memandangi sendoknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia langsung membelalakan matanya... Kaget.

"Yaaa! Kenapa gak bilang ini punya kamu?"

"Kau langsung merebutnya, Hyukkie!"

Kami pun bertengkar yang tidak penting. Tapi tunggu sebentar, kami kan sahabat... Kenapa harus malu. Kalau aku sih malu karena aku memang diam-diam suka pada Monkey ini, tapi kalau Hyukkie? Kenapa ia bisa malu hanya karena ini? Mungkinkah... Ia punya perasaan yang sama?

"...Sudah ah! Tanggung! Sudah habis juga!" marah Hyukkie.

"Hahaha, lain kali hati-hati makanya!" ucapku masih dengan unsur-unsur tawa.

Setelah beres makan kami keluar dari cafe itu... membayar dulu pastinya...

"Eh, Hae, janji jalan-jalan kan?" tanya... atau tepatnya tagih Hyukkie dengan wajah dibuat-buat imut... Memelas maksudnya.

"Iya... Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Ke... Kita ke toko aksesoris di dekat bioskop, jadi setelahnya kita ke bioskop. Lalu kita ke cafe ... Lagi... Untuk makan sore, dan jalan-jalan ke mall, baru terakhir ke taman... Katanya malam ini bulannya sedang bagus, purnama, Hae! Purnama!"

Aku memang sudah biasa mendengar kemauannya yang kadang gila itu, tapi tiap kali aku pasti kaget mendengarnya... Dia ini jadi seperti yeoja tahu? Ckckck...

"Oke baiklah, karena aku sudah janji akan aku penuhi semuanya..." ucapku mantap.

"Haha, gitu dong~"

Kami pun melanjutkan acara kami... Kami ke tempat yang sudah Hyukkie inginkan. Pertama, toko aksesoris...

* * *

><p>"Hae, ini bagus tidak?"<p>

"Hae, ini cocok buatku tidak?"

"Hae, benda ini lucu!"

"Hae... Hae~"

Aaaah~! Aku bisa gila lama-lama... Hampir semua aksesooris dia coba...Dia ini namja atau sudah bertransformasi menjadi yeoja sih? Ngikutin Heechul-hyung hah? Tapi sudahlah... Gak apa-apa, toh semuanya match buat dia... Dasar indah...

"Iya, iya... Beli saja sesukamu... Sudah kubilang uang jajanku dilebihkan untuk bulan ini..."

"Gomawo yo, Hae yang tampan~~"

He? Nggak salah? Dia bilang aku ganteng? Ya Tuhan... Seriuskah? Atau aku yang mulai _bongek_ disini?

"Iya, aku memang tampan Hyukkie... Baiklah! Ayo cepat-cepat...!" ucapku menutupi rasa senang bercampur gugupku.

Dia pun cepat-cepat mencari aksesoris lainnya. Selang setengah jam, dia baru selesai memilih... Tanpa basa-basi langsung aku seret dia ke kasir.

Setelah membayar, kami pun keluar dari toko. Ehm, ternynata barang yang dibeli Hyukkie murah-murah ya? Pantas saja dia memaksaku beli kesini...

"Gomawo, Hae~! Kau memang temanku yang paling baik!"

"Iya, iya Hyukkie... Sudahlah, ayo kita ke perhentian selanjutnya!"

* * *

><p>"Hae, kita nonton film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows aja! Yang ketujuh itu, ketujuh, Hae!" ujar Hyukkie semangat. Sekarang kami ada di loket pembelian tiket.<p>

"Terserah kamu sih, aku ikut doang... Yasudah, kamu mau duduk dimana?"

"Aku mau duduk belakang, pojok, aku nggak suka yang rame... Ya?"

"Baiklah..."

Aku pun membeli tiket dan mengajak Hyukkie cepat-cepat. Filmnya sudah mau dimulai 5 menit lagi oke?

"Eh, Hae... Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi, Hyukkie-sshi?" jawabku sudah gemas lantaran Hyukkie malah mencegatku.

"Kita beli popcorn dulu, yah?"

"_Fine_..."

"Yee~! Hae memang baik dan tampan~"

Hyukkie langsung melesat ke tempat beli popcorn saat sudah aku kasih uangnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia bilang aku tampan? Hahaha... Dasar, gombal...

"Ini Hae... Ayo cepat!" panggilnya.

Kami pun sedikit berlari takut filmnya sudah dimulai. Saat sampai di dalam, kami duduk di tempat yang sudah kami pesan sebelumnya...

* * *

><p>"Huuuaaaa~! Filmnya rame sekali Hae~ Kapan yah keluar yang kedelapan?" ujar Hyukkie saat keluar dari bioskop. Ya, film telah berakhir dan kami akan segera ke perhentian berikutnya, Mall..<p>

Hyukkie terus berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih dan menceritakan semua pengalamannya. Cerewet dasar...

Setelah sampai di mall, aku yakin tujuan pertama Hyukkie adalah, toko baju.

"Kau mau beli itu, Hyukkie?" tanyaku saat melihat Hyukkie menatap baju dengan mata berbinar...

"Eh, nggak ah! Ayo liat-liat.."

"Cuma liat-liat? Gak beli?"

"Nggak, hehehe..."

Aku pun pisah darinya untuk melihat-lihat baju lain.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, aku melihat Hyukkie berjalan dari arah kasir ke arahku. Hah? Ia membeli sesuatu? Kenapa gak bilang padaku?

"Ya, Hyukjae! Kamu kenapa gak bilang mau beli...apa itu? Sepatu dan baju? Kenapa gak bilang, Hyukkie?" tanyaku.

"Hehe, gak apa dong, Hae... Oh iya, ini aku beli untukmu. Bajunya sepasang denganku. Sepatunya juga. Aku nemu ditempat baju-baju pasangan... Murah loh, Hae~~" jawab Hyukkie sembari nyengir dan menunjukan belanjaannya. Hah~ Dia baik sekali sih... Yasudah deh... Gak apa... Eh, tapi katanya dia beli di tempat pasangan? Jadi dia menganggap aku pacarnya? Yaaa! Benar-benar menyenangkan...

"Haaah~ Yasudah, gomawo, ya, Hyukkie..." ucapku akhirnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi..." ajak Hyukkie.

"Yaa~ Sudah ah, aku lelah... Kita makan saja yuk?" kata Hyukkie. Ya, memang dari tadi kita keliling mall sampai toko hewan pun kami masuki, padahal aku ataupun Hyukkie tidak punya hewan, justru kamilah hewannya. Aku _Fish_ dan dia _Monkey_ =.=" Oh iya, dan apakah kalian tahu? Tadi Hyukkie sempat hilang. Untungnya ketemu lagi...

"Oke... tapi makan dimana makannya?"

"Di situ saja!"

Kulihat Hyukkie menunjuk cafe dekat pintu keluar. Tidak terlalu penuh... Dan kelihatan sangat meyakinkan...

Namanya 2PM cafe *****_**A/N:**__ Okay, saya kehabisan nama =,=_*** **

Tanpa basa-basi Hyukkie menarikku menuju 2PM cafe... Sampai di dalamnya...

"Welcome to 2PM cafe~" sapa seorang waiters yang tampaknya masih muda. Kulihat _name tag_nya... Namanya Nichkhun.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Hyukkie yang jalan di depanku.

"Hae, di situ saja yuk?" usul Hyukkie sembari menunjuk kursi kosong dekat jendela. Aku hanya menurut saja. Dan saat kami duduk, waiters ramah tadi datang membawa menu.

"Kamsahamida..." ucapku.

"Yak, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Hyukkie padaku..

"Aku pesan _grilled macaroni_... Sepertinya menarik..."

"Hiiiy, kayak eneg gitu...Aku ingin pesan ramen saja... Hahaha, yang ekstra pedas..."

"Ya sudah, tapi aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau sampai asrama nanti buang air terus..."

"Gak bakal! Udah ah, waiters-sshi, kami sudah selesai memilih makanan~~" teriak Hyukkie dengan suara imutnya... Membuatku sedikit tertawa.

"Ne, Anda pesan apa?"

Kami pun menyebutkan pesanan kami dan waiters itu segera melesat ke dapur. Setelah itu, karena tak ada kegiatan lain, aku kembali mengobrol sama si Hyukkie. Yah... Paling ngobrolin apa lagi selain hal-hal gak penting?

Selang beberapa menit, waiters tadi datang lagi dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Ia menaruh pesanan kami kemudian tersenyum dan sibuk kembali dengan pelanggan lainnya.

Dan yang paling membuatku tidak bisa makan dengan konsentrasi adalah mendengar Hyukkie komentar dan mengeluarkan suara-suara orang sedang kepedesan...

"Ah, Hae pedas!"

"Hssh... Hssh... Sssshs...Ah~"

"Gila Hae, terlalu pedas!"

Okay, selang 5 menit kemudian, akhirnya desahan-desahan tidak jelas itu berhenti... Diganti oleh suara tegukan yang cukup keras.

"Aaaah...! Hilang Hae~~"

Aku hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan makanku. Pasalnya makanku terganggu karena Hyukkie menggumam tidak jelas.

Setelah selesai...

"Nah... Perhentian berikutnya, ayo kita ke taman!"

"Ne. Ayo!"

Kami pun berjalan keluar mall. Tentu tidak lupa membayar... Setelah itu, kami berjalan beberapa menit dan sampai di lampu stopan terdekat. Lumayan lama kami menunggu, sampai akhirnya lampu pejalan kakipun menyala. Hyukkie yang barangnya dititipkan padaku semua hanya lari mendahuluiku dan beberapa orang lainnya.

'_Tidiiiiiiit—!'_

CKIIIT—

BUAGH!

M-mwo? Hyu-Hyukkie? Di-dia, tertabrak mobil? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak begini? Lihat, pabbo, Hae! Kepalanya sudah bersimbah darah! Orang lain juga sudah mulai menutupi pengelihatanmu! Cepatlah!

Aku beranikan diriku menerobos kerumunan orang.

DEG—

Tubuhku melemas melihat Hyukkie yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan lautan darah disekelilingnya.

"Hyu...Hyukkie..."

"Cepatlah telepon ambulan!"

"Bawa dia!"

Teriak orang-orang yang panik hanya angin lalu bagiku. Aku bodoh! Aku terlalu keenakan! Kenapa aku terima ajakan persahabatannya? Pabbo, Hae!

Aku rasakan mataku memanas. Air mataku sudah tak dapat kutampung.

"Hyukkie!"

Aku teriak sekencang mungkin. Ya, aku menangis sekarang...

"Tenanglah, nak..."

"Temanmu pasti selamat..."

"Ambulan akan datang sebentar lagi..."

"Maafkan aku, nak... Aku sedang buru-buru tadi..."

Aku dengar semua komentar orang, tapi apa peduliku? Yang penting Hyukkie harus selamat!

Selang beberapa menit, samar-semar kudengar suara ambulan mendekat. Ya, benar saja, ada ambulan menuju tempat ini.

"Permisi! Kami mau mengangkut korban itu..."

Aku rasakan ada orang yang mengangkatku dan menarik tubuhku menjauh. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat Hyukkie diangkut dan dimasukkan dalam mobil ambulan.

"Mianhae yo, nak... Saya berjanji akan membayar biaya rumah sakitnya..." ucap seorang Ahjusshi yang menarikku tadi.

"Ne... Aku punya satu permintaan... Bi-bisakah Anda mengantar saya ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja... Ayo..."

"Gomawo, Ahjusshi..."

* * *

><p>Sedari tadi aku hanya bulak-balik menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Pikiranku tertuju pada satu hal, Hyukkie!<p>

Selang 1 jam, dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Kulihat _name tag_ sang dokter. Jungmin-songsaenim.

"Siapa diantara Anda yang merupakan keluarga Hyukjae-sshi?"

"Kami bukan keluarganya, tapi saya temannya...Bagaimana keadaan Hyu—maksudku Hyukjae?" ucapku pada sang dokter.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, pendarahannya tadi tidak terlalu parah. Luka dikepalanya sudah ditangani, hanya tunggu menutup. Luka-luka di tangannya sudah diobati. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan..."

"Haah~ Apa sekarang ia bisa dijenguk?"

"Ne, Hyukjae-sshi akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap nomor 151... Saya permisi dulu."

Jungmin-songsaenim pun pergi. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega karena Hyukkie tidak apa-apa.

"Mianhae yo, Donghae-ah... Aku akan mengurus biaya rumah sakitnya... Kau tengok Hyukjae-ah dulu saja..." ucap Taewoo-ahjusshi, orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak Hyukkie tadi.

"Ne, Taewoo-ahjusshi... Kamsahamida..."

Dia pun membungkukan badan begitupun juga aku. Ia pun berlalu begitu aku langsung menuju ke ruang Hyukkie di-opname.

Sampai di depan kamarnya.

Aku melihat ada seorang suster keluar dari kamar Hyukkie. Aku tersenyum sepintas dan kemudian masuk ke ruangan Hyukkie.

Aku memandang tubuh tak berdaya Hyukkie dengan tatapan sendu. Akupun menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

"Mi-mianhae, Hyukkie... Mian..." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku rasakan air mataku tumpah lagi.

"Aku... Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjadi temanmu... Aku hanya membawa bahaya untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi... Aku tak pantas Hyukkie... Kau terlalu baik untukku. Sedang aku? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu... Aku hanya perusak hidupmu... Mian..."

"Ne, kamu tidak pantas jadi temanku Hae Jelek..."

Siapa tadi? Aku menatap Hyukkie, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ia sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hyu-Hyukkie..."

"Ahaha... Mian Hae, aku membuatmu khawatir... Aku terlalu sembrono..."

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Ini salahku. Aku membawa sial untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi... Aku tidak pantas untuk berada di sini, di sekitar orang-orang... Aku tak pantas mendapat kasih sayangmu, Hyukkie..."

"A-ani, Hae... Aku tidak peduli kamu mau ngomong apa... Yang jelas itu gak bakal ngaruh karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Hae..."

"Tidak Hyukkie, lebih baik mulai hari ini kita berpisah saja. Ne Hyukkie? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan terkena masalah seperti ini lagi?"

"Ani yo! Biar sejuta kali aku tertabrak karena dekat denganmu, aku tidak akan setuju dengan ide sintingmu, Hae... Aku bahkan akan lebih menderita bila harus jauh denganmu karena aku terlalu menyayangimu Hae..."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katanya. Benarkah itu, Hyukkie?

"...Saranghae, Lee Donghae..." ucap Hyukkie kemudian.

M-mwo?

"Hyu-hyukkie—"

CUP~-

Mwo? Bibir Hyukkie... Tadi, menyentuh bibirku... Sekilas...

"Perlu kuulang, Hae?"

"Ani... Ani... Tapi, apa betul?"

"Ne, Lee Donghae! Aku mencintaimu... Saranghae yo~!"

Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku sekarang.

"Hyu-Hyukkie..."

"Hae, kamu punya kata-kata lain untuk disampaikan gak sih? Dari tadi Hyukkie Hyukkie terus..." gerutunya. Oke, aku tidak tahan untuk memeluknya sekarang.

GREP—

"Ha-Hae?"

"Nado sanranghae yo, Hyukkie..." ucapku sambil memeluk Hyukkie.

"Gomawoo, Hae~~~ Eh, satu hal..."

"Apa itu?"

"Bulan purnama masih adakan? Janji yang tadi masih berlaku? Ayo kita ke taman!"

Mwo? Ke taman? Padahal ia belum sembuh seutuhnya...

"Ani, Hyukkie, kamu—"

"Gak terima alasan! Pokoknya cepat antar aku ke taman!"

"Tidak bisa, Hyukkie..."

Perdebatanpun berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar 1 menit. Tentu saja aku tidak mengizinkannya, ia belum sembuh total, dasar gila! Namun pada akhirnya aku pun mengalah...

"...Nah, gitu dong, Hae. Eh, iya, belanjaannya?"

Crap! Aku baru ingat karena terlalu kaget aku meninggalkan belanjaanku di tempat tabrakan tadi.

"Eh, anu... Itu..."

TOK...TOK...

"Permisi, Donghae-ah... Ini belanjaan yang kau tinggalkan tadi..." tiba-tiba Kulihat Taewoo-ahjusshi masuk dengan membawa belanjaan kami.

"Aah~ Kamsahamida... Jeongmal kamsahamida, Taewoo-ahjusshi..." ucapku.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo... Ah, Hyukjae-ah sudah baikan... Mian yah atas kecerobohan saya..."

"Eh, gak apa-apa, aku sudah baikan!"

"Baiklah, saya harus pergi lagi... Permisi..."

"Ne..." jawab kami berbarengan.

"Aaah~ Untung belanjaannya selamat!" ucap Hyukkie. "Ayo kalau begitu!"

"Okay... Ayo..."

* * *

><p>"Ya! Indah sekali malam ini, Hae~" ujar Hyukkie yang sedang bersandar di bahuku. Sekarang kami sedang menikmati indahnya malam purnama di Kota Seoul didampingi segelas coklat panas.<p>

"Ne... Eh, Hyukkie..."

"Apa?"

"...Gomawo..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya..." ucapku sambil memandang langit.

"Hahaha... Oke deh..."

Kami pun berciuman, lagi, sekarang cukup lama. Meski sesama namja, tapi aku merasakan cinta di dalam ciuman ini.

Akhirnya pun, aku bertemu dengan orang yang amat mencintaiku...Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa aku ada di dunia ini. Untuk menyenangkan hati orang yang mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Huaa~~ Beres juga chapter 4 ini. Gimana, memuaskan tidak? Kuharap iya...

Aku gak bakal banyak omong, hanya mau minta maaf karena banyak kekurangan dan thx buat readers yang dah baca.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya, SiBum couple~

Oh iya, satu hal lagi,

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW~~~ =3


	5. SiBum story

**Inside The SuJu High School**

**Chapter 5**

**~x~SIBUM COUPLE: MINE~X~**

**Genre: **Romance, School life, Friendship.

**Rate: **Boleh K atau T

**Warning: **Shou-ai/BL, typos, gaje, seenak jidat Uchun-oppa *digampar*, etc.

**Disclaimer: **SiBum milik Tuhan, semua cast milik Tuhan.

Story yah milik Author...

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Keesonkan harinya, seperti biasa, SuJu High School kembali beraktivitas normal. Memang semua murid merasa sengsara dengan aktivitas normal sekolah mereka, namun tidak untuk HaeHyuk couple yang baru jadian. Terlihat mereka malah bermesraan di kelas saat SooMan-songsaenim sedang menerangkan pelajaran biologi yang terkenal lumayan susah.<p>

Dan bisa kita lihat, jika yang terbahagia adalah HaeHyuk couple, yang paling terlihat suram adalah murid terganteng sesekolah ini, Choi Siwon. Yah, Siwon sedang bad mood hari ini... Hampir semua murid bertanya-tanya mengapa putra pemilik perusahaan besar itu menekuk mukanya terus.

'TRIIIING...TRIIING...'

"...Yah, murid-murid, pelajaran sudah beres sampai disini... Jangan lupa belajar terus!" Itulah kata-kata teakhir SooMan-songsaenim sebelum keluar kelas.

"Yaaaa~~! Akhirnya beres juga pelajaran!" teriak KangIn girang. "Saatnya menemui Teukie-hyung!" lanjutnya sambil melesat keluar kelas.

"Yo! Hyukkie, ayo kita ke kantin!" sekarang terdengar suara Donghae dari sebelah Siwon.

"Ne!" balas Eunhyuk.

Begitu pula murid lainnya... Tersisalah Shindong dan Siwon di kelas itu.

"Yah, sobat, kita tinggal berdua..." ujar Shindong sembari menghampiri Siwon. Tak ada respon...

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Shindong.

"Orangtuaku..." akhirnya Siwon membalas.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Mereka menyuruhku mencari pacar... Agar tahun depan aku bisa menikah dan mewarisi tahta ayahku..."

"Bwahahaha! Lalu kenapa tidak nyari?" tawa Shindong.

"Kau tahu sendiri... Aku tidak suka yeoja... Dan pasti susah untuk orang tuaku menerimanya..."

"Itu bukan masalah, Wonnie...! Orang tuamu kan tidak bilang kau harus punya pacar seorang yeoja?"

"Benar sih... Tapi—"

"Sudah! Nanti aku yang bantu!" potong Shindong semangat.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Melihat Siwon yang diam, Shindong pun mengajak Siwon ke kantin. Mau bagaimanapun, Siwon itu manusia kan? Butuh makan pasti...

* * *

><p>"Mwo? Hyung serius?" pekik Ryeowook. Sekarang sekolah sudah dibubarkan dan semua murid sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.<p>

"Yaah... Aku mau izin untuk beberapa minggu dulu...Aku harus cepat mencari jodoh agar Appa dan Umma-ku tidak ribut terus..." pasrah Siwon. Yah, Siwon telah memutuskan untuk mengambil izin 3 minggu untuk mencari pacar. Serius, ini tak penting sekali. Namun Siwon terlalu patuh paada ortunya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk megambil izin.

"Yah, hyung... Kenapa hanya karena jodoh hyung mau mengambil izin? Tiga minggu pula?"

"Mau tak mau... Haha, tenanglah, lagipula aku sudah cukup kepandaian untuk mengejar semua ketertinggalan nanti.." kata Siwon dengan percaya diri.

'_Ziiiip—_'

"Okay, aku akan pergi hari ini! Sampai jumpa 3 minggu lagi, Wookie!" pamit Siwon saat sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Okay, hyung... Hati-hati!"

"Ne, gomawo!"

Siwon pun akhirnya pergi berkelana—maksudnya pergi mencari jodoh. Entah di mana ia akan mencarinya, yang penting ia dapat.

* * *

><p>"Huuft~ Benar di Seoul banyak cewek yang cantik? Baiklah, akan kucari kalau begitu... Hwaiting!" gumam Siwon menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah ada di stasiun Seoul. Dia baru saja turun dari kereta.<p>

'Drrrt...Drrt'

Hape Siwon pun bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_**From: ShindongBear**_

'_Siwon! Kau pergi? Kenapa tak bilang? Ah! Tiga minggu pula! Tidak, yang terpenting, kau mau cari pacar di mana? Oh iya, aku juga punya usul bagaimana kalau di Dong Bang Cafe saja? Pelayan di sana cantik-cantik lho! Okay, beritahu perkembangannya yah!'_

'_Dasar gila... khawatir atau apa sih ini?_' batin Siwon_ sweatdrop_ setelah membaca _text message_ dari Shindong.

'_Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau ikuti sarannya saja? Yah, pencarian ini lebih baik cepat diselesaikan_...' batinnya berpikir ulang.

Dan, setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Dong Bang Cafe_.

* * *

><p>'Kring...Kring...'<p>

Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang ke cafe itu. Yah, Siwon lah pelakunya.

"Selamat datang, tuan!" sapa seorang yeoja yang diyakini Siwon addalah waiters di situ. Siwon hanya balas tersenyum. Siwon pun memilih tempat duduk di ujung cafe dan segera duduk.

"Ini menunya, tuan..." seorang waiters menyerahkan daftar menu pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kembali.

"Gomawo..."

Setelah Siwon menerimanya, waiters itu kembali ke dapur dengan senyum di mukanya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu merasa keanehan.

'_Dasar..._' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia memilih menu, ia pun memanggil seorang waiters dan menyebutkan pesananannya. Setelahnya, kembali menunggu...

'_Shindong bohong besar (seperti badannya)...Tak ada satu pun yeoja yang cantik di sini..._ ' batin Siwon. '_Memang bukan_ _jodoh kali yah... Hah..._' pasrahnya.

~Lima menit kemudian~

"Permisi, tuan... Ini pesananmu..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Siwon yang sedang menatap keluar dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Siwon pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja manis tengah menaruh pesanannya di mejanya.

Saat sang waiters mendongakkan kepalanya, si waiters itu tampak kaget melihat Siwon begitu tampan. Mukanya langsung merona dan ia tersenyum kepada Siwon.

"Si-silakan menikmati tu—"

"Apa aku terlihat sebegitu tuanya, eh, Kibum-sshi?" potong Siwon saat namja yang ternyata namanya Kibum itu memangggillnya 'tuan'.

"E-eh? K-kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak... Aku melihat di name tag mu..." ucap Siwon tersenyum.

"A-aah...Mian..." katanya akhirnya. '_Kenapa jadi salah tingkah begini? Pabbo ya, Kibummie!_' batinnya merutuki. Tidak mau megetahui perbuatan bodoh apa yang mungkin ia lakukan berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. "B-baiklah, si-silakan menikmatinya..." ucap Kibum.

"Oh? Hey... Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku makan disini? Aku butuh teman..."

"Err... B-baiklah..."

Kibum pun mengambil tempat di depan Siwon.

"Jadi, umurmu berapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil garpu dan bersiap memakan _Cheese Cake_ yang tadi ia beli.

"Umurku 16 tahun..." jawab Kibum.

"Eh? Lebih muda dariku? Berarti masih seorang murid SMU...Di mana sekolahmu?"

"Aku murid Tong Vfang High School...K-kalau kau?"

"Umurku 17 tahun, aku murid Suju High School... Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu namaku bukan? Okay, Choi Siwon iminda. Panggil saja aku Siwon-hyung... Tidak perlu terlalu formal, okay?"

"Ne... Si-Siwon-hyung..."

Begitupun selanjutnya, mereka mengobrol tentang sekolah mereka dan pengalaman terlucu mereka sampai Kibum sempat keceplosan tertawa berlebihan.

"Ehm, oke, makananku sudah habis. Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Baiklah, kamsahamida, Kibum-ah..." ucap Siwon sambil menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya membayar tentunya.

Tetapi saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan, ada sebuah tangan kecil menahannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kibumlah pelakunya.

"Ada apa, Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Eh.. Umm... Kau bilang tadi kau butuh tempat tinggal sementara bukan? K-kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dulu kalau kau mau... So-soalnya aku tinggal sendiri dan apartemenku cukup luas..." tawar Kibum malu-malu kucing.

"Wah, tidak apa nih? Serius, Kibum-ah?"

"I-iya... Itu juga kalau kau mau..."

"Tentu saja Kibum-ah... Kamsahamida! Jeongmal Kamsahamida!" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum. Kibum yang badannya lebih kecil sedikit terangkat karena Siwon yang tenaga plus badannya lebih besar.

"N-ne.." jawab Kibum gugup.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 16.00 sekarang. Itu berarti jam kerja Kibum sudah selesai. Kibum segera menuju _Staff Room_ dan membangunkan Siwon yang dia suruh menunggu di situ tapi malah tidur.

"Hoaaaam... Mian Kibum-ah. Aku ngantuk sekali tadi..."

"Ne, gwenchana... Nado mianhae sudah membuat hyung nunggu lama. Ayo sekarang ikut aku ke tempatku, hyung~" ucap Kibum.

"Hm..." respon Siwon sambil mengambil tas bajunyaa kemudian berangkat bersama Kibum.

* * *

><p>~Apartemen Kibum~<p>

"Selamat datang, hyung... Semoga nyaman di tempat ini!" ucap Kibum semangat saat sudah mengijinkan Siwon masuk.

"Ne, kamsahamida, Kibum-ah..." ucap Siwon. Ia pun diajak Kibum ke kamar barunya. Well, bukan kamar Kibum pastinya. Kalau Siwon di kamar Kibum, bagaimana nasib Kibum yang bakal gak tidur berhari-hari? Abaikan...

Setelah selesai membereskan beberapa barangnya, Siwon pun keluar menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari makan makanan ringan.

"Eh? Siwon-hyung sudah selesai? Err, kalau kau mandi dulu kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya..." tawar Kibum.

"Tidak ah, aku malas..." tolak Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kibum. "Anyway, Kibum-ah, apa kau ada tugas untuk besok?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah! Ada... Aku hampir lupa, hyung... Sebentar..."

Kibum pun mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya. "Haah~mana banyak lagi... Malas deh..." keluh Kibum saat sudah duduk kembali di samping Siwon.

"Hm? Biar aku bantu kalau begitu..." tawar Siwon.

"Serius hyung? Baiklah! Aku kerjakan yang ini dan hyung yang itu..." suruh Kibum dengan cara sopan tentunya.

"Ne..." jawab Siwon sambil senyum, membuat Kibum _blushing_.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah dua minggu lamanya Siwon menginap di apartemen Kibum. Keduanya jadi sangat dekat sekali. Bahkan Siwon memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan <em>Snow White<em> karena senyum Kibum yang manis menawan seperti _Snow White Princess_.

Dan tiap Sabtu, mereka mengadakan ritual aneh yaitu pergi ke sebuah danau buatan yang agak jauh dari kota. Untuk apa? Sekedar bermain dan menyebrang danau menggunakan perahu kayu. Yah, sebelumnya Siwon tak pernah tahu menahu tentang tempat itu... Tapi karena Kibum yang punya jaringan yang luas tentang tempat-tempat berekreasi, jadi Siwon diberitahu.

Kibum juga sempat memberitahu Siwon tempat yang paling ingin dikunjunginya adalah sebuah bukit rekreasi untuk para pasangan yang baru dibuat. Tapi letaknya itu loh, ada di Jepang... Siwon sempat berpikir, Kibum saking gilanya kah ingin ke tempat seperti itu? Padahal di Korea juga mungkin ada... Tapi Kibum membantah bahwa di Korea tidak akan seindah di Jepang kalau ada juga.

Dan akhirnya Siwon lah yang mengalah. Karena ia lebih tua tentunya...

Dan hari ini pun, tepatnya hari Senin minggu ke-3, ia sedang berbaring saja di sofa sambil menunggu Kibum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia melihat jam... '_Pukul 12.00..._' batin Siwon. Karena bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dan jalan-jalan keluar sekedar untuk mencari hiburan atau membeli barang... Sebelumnya, ehm, ia belum terlalu _bego _untuk tidak membawa uang saat akan keluar wilayah sekolah okay?

* * *

><p>Siwon akhirnya sampai di kota. Ia melewati toko-toko besar di sepanjang jalan. Tapi ada satu toko yang akhirnya benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. '<em>Cute Sweety White Gold Shop...? Dengan potongan harga 50%? Dalam rangka apa? Ah, tapi coba saja...<em>' putus Siwon setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Saat masuk ke dala tokonya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah beragam hiasan dinding yang sangat _girly_ dan berwarna pink. '_Jadi ingat Sungmin..._' batinnya.

Kemudian Siwon jalan beberapa langkah dan tanpa lama-lama ia sudah melihat sebuah kalung emas putih tak bermotif—hanya dihiasi dua berlian di dua sisi liontonnya—berliontin sebuah batu zambrud berbentuk hati yang bisa dibilang indah.

"Permisi, tuan... Kau berminat dengan kalung ini?" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiri Siwon.

"Eh, iya..."

"Kebetulan sekali Anda! Kalung ini meski terlihat biasa saja, sebenarnya berarti cinta yang sangat dalam! Bagaimana tuan? Kau mau membelinya? _Limited Edition_ ini..." ucap si yeoja.

"Hmm... Baiklah... Aku ambil satu.."

Sang yeoja itu pun langsung membawa kalung itu dengan hati-hati ke kasir dan menge_check_ harga kalung itu.

"Harganya 70.000 won, tapi karena ada potongan harga, jadi harganya 35.000 won..." ucapnya.

Siwon pun membayarnya dan akhirnya membawa pulang kalung itu. Sampai di luar toko...

"Haha... Kibum-ah pasti suka..." gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum.

~Apartemen Kibum~

'_Kibum-ah sudah pulang atau belum yah...?_' batin Siwon. Ia pun membuka pintunya dan tidak mendapati siapapun di ruangan tengah. Menghela nafas, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hitung-hitung untuk istirahat...

'Kriiiet...'

Siwon pun masuk ke kamar sementaranya dan membaringkan diri di kasur. "Sebentar lagi akan kubuat kau jadi milikku, Kibum-ah..." gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Takk lama kemudian ia akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

><p>'Krieet..'<p>

"Aku pulang..." ucap Kibum yang baru pulang. Hari ini dia lemburan jadi jam segini baru pulang. Jam 9 malam coba?

"Hyung?" panggil Kibum karena tak ada jawaban. Ia pun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Siwon-hyung~ Kau di sini?"

Hening...

Kibum pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Siwon. Oh, ternyata benar, Siwon ada di kamarnya, sedang tidur juga rupanya, pikir Kibum.

Ia mendekati tubuh Siwon yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Kedua kakinya 'menggantung' sedang badannya di kasur.

"Ck.. Koq bisa sih tidur kayak gini?" gumam Kibum. Ia berjalan satu langkah dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang asing. Bungkusan merah muda dengan pita merah. Ada suratnya pula...

Kibum meraih benda itu dan membaca suratnya.

'_Saranghae yo, my princess... Hope you'll reply my feeling...^ ^_'

Setelah membacanya, rasanya Kibum tidak lagi pada dunianya. Dan...entah mengapa hatinya sedikit sakit setelah membaca surat itu. Ia tersenyum miris dan menaruh kembali barang itu.

"Bodohnya aku... Kukira Siwon-hyung juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku..." gumamnya pelan. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus pipi Siwon lembut.

"Haah~ sudahlah, memikirkannya membuatku sakit hati... _Hwaiting_, okay, hyung?" ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja tertidur.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Kibum terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan Siwon. Tak ada lagi acara pukul-pukulan bantal sebelum tidur. Tak ada lagi kata-kata ketus plus manis dari Kibum untuk Siwon.

Siwon sendiri merasa aneh. Tapi kalau ia bertanya pada Kibum apa Kibum baik-baik saja, jawabannya pasti baik atau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku hyung atau jawaban-jawaban tidak jelas lainnya.

Dan hari ini tepat sehari lagi Siwon pulang ke asramanya, tepatnya, hari Sabtu. Tapi, Siwon masih belum juga memberikan kalung itu pada Kibum.

Sekarang, Siwon sedang ada di apartemen Kibum. Rebahan di sofa cukup untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. '_Nanti? Sekrang? Nanti? Sekarang? Kalau sekarang aku takut, kalau nanti mau kapan?_' batinnya berperang.

'_Sekarang sajalah!_' batin Siwon memutuskan. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kibum.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Yeoboseo, Kibum-ah! Aku mau bertemu denganmu di taman sore ini, jam 5! Okay? Bye~"

'Klik'

Itulah Siwon, selalu kurang kerjaan...

Sedangkan di tempat Kibum? Kibum masih heran sendiri.

'_Untuk apa ya? Untuk mengobrol? Kan bisa di rumah... Ah! Mungkin... untuk mengenalkan pacar barunya... Haah~_' batin Kibum _negative thiking_. '_Malas deh... Yah, tidak datang juga tak apa kali... Kan sudah bareng yeoja-chingunya..._' batin Kibum lagi. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Untuk apa, paling nanti yang ada hatinya akan sakit...

* * *

><p><em>~5 PM, Seoul Park~<em>

Siwon sudah ada di sini dari limabelas menit yang lalu. '_Aku tak sabar~!_' girangnya dalam hati. Ia duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon rindang.

30 menit kemudian...

...Namun Kibum belum juga datang. Siwon mulai bosan menunggu mengeluarkan _ipod_-nya dan memutar lagu sambil membaca buku novel yang tinggal 456 halaman lagi.

1 jam kemudian...

...Siwon sudah beres membaca novel itu sampai selesai dan sepertinya _ipod_nya juga sudah _lowbat_. Salahnya sendiri tidak mencas _ipod_nya tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kibum-ah?" gumamnya khawatir saat sudah memasukkan _ipod_ dan novelnya kembali ke tasnya.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menelepon Kibum.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Yeoboseo, Kibum-ah, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Siwon langsung saat orang diseberang sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"_...Aku tidak apa-apa, memang kenapa?"_

"Haah~ Syukurlah! Aku masih menunggu lho~" ucap Siwon lega.

"_...Mian hyung... Aku baru bisa pulang jam 8 malam... lagi..."_

"Haha! It's ok! Aku akan menunggumu bersama sesuatu yang akan kuberitahu padamu!" girang Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum yang ada diseberang merasa hatinya sakit. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, tadi ia berbohong, sejak satu jam tigapuluh menit yang lalu sebenarnya ia sudah ada di apartemennya.

"_...Y-ya sudah hyung..." _

'Klik'

'_Haha! It's ok Kibum-ah! Asal hari ini perasaanku akan tersampaikan! Saranghae yo!_' batin Siwon kelewat senang.

1 jam kemudian... _07.30 PM, still at Seoul Park_...

...Namun batang hidung Kibum belum juga terlihat. Siwon memakluminya karena memang Kibum bilang tadi ia baru pulang pukul 20.00.

1 jam kemudiaaan~~

...Jam setengah sembilan, Kibum tidak datang. '_Aneh..._' batin Siwon. Setahunya Kibum selalu menepati janji... Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Lagipula kalau dia pulang dari tadi, pasti Kibum sudah sampai limabelas menit yang lalu.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia yakin Kibum pasti datang. Pasti...

'Tes...Tes...Tes...'

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya. Ternyata hampir hujan. Tapi ia tak peduli.

'Tes..Tes..Tes..Tes...Draaaash...'

Sampai akhirnya hujan itu deras. Siwon berusaha melindungi tasnya karena ada barang berharga di dalamnya terutama kalung untuk Kibum.

'_Mwo? Hujan? Apa Kibum-ah tidak kehujanan?_' batinnya khawatir. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, ia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Kibum.

Sedangkan di tempat Kibum.

Ia merasa sedikit khawatir pada Siwon. Sejak ia pulang jam 4 tadi, tepatnya 4 setengah jam yang lalu, Siwon belum juga pulang, mana sekarang hujan deras lagi? Sempat terlintas di pikirannya kalau sekarang Siwon sedang di cafe berdua dengan pacarnya, tapi sesaat kemudian, terlintas lagi di pikirannya kalau Siwon masih menunggu di taman saat hujan deras begini.

"Siwon-hyuuuung... Kau ini... Membuatku khawatir!" gerutu Kibum sedari tadi tidak bisa duduk.

"Susul, tidak, susul, tidak, susul, tidak, susul saja deh!" putus Kibum setelah 30 menit lamanya. Biarlah kalau nanti Siwon tidak ada di taman, hatinya yang akan menanggung penting sekarang ia tahu dulu...

Ia mengambil jas hujan, jaket, dan payungnya. Segera ia keluar dari apartemen dan berlari menembus hujan.

Sedang Siwon, masih di Seoul Park tepatnya sekarang ia ada di bawah pohon yang tadi, duduk sambil melindungi tasnya. Tak lama kemudian, tampak seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Siwon-hyung!" panggil orang itu. Tak salah lagi, itu Kibum. Namun, semakin dekat orang itu, semakin hilang kesadarannya. Dan saat sosok itu sudah dekat dan dapat melihat wajahnya, ia malah pingsan di tempat.

"Si-Siwon-hyung! B-bertahanlah!" teriak Kibum sambil menutupi Siwon dengan jaket yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ah..Syukurlah, akhirnya kau datang, Kibum-ah..." gumam Siwon pelan sampai akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

><p>~Apartemen Kibum~<p>

"Ugh..."

"Siwon-hyung! Kau sudah sadar!" teriakan itulah yang pertama kali terdengar oleh Siwon saat ia baru sadar. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dan menyadari di situ ada kompres hangat.

"Sini hyung, kompresnya..." ucap Kibum, si orang yang teriak tadi, sambil meraih kompresnya.

"Hyung sudah baikan?" tanya Kibum basa-basi.

"Ne... Oh iya! Tasku!"

"Tenang dulu hyung.. Tas hyung tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang rusak. Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi..."

"Hee? Berarti kau sudah melihat kotak kado itu dong? Haa~ tidak seru! Oh iya, basah tidak?"

Mendengar itu, Kibum sedikit heran. Ya, memang saat membereskan barang-barang Siwon ia juga tadi melihat kotak kado yang sama dengan yang waktu itu, suratnya juga sama.

"E-eh... Su-sudah hyung. Tidak koq, tidak basah. Memang itu untuk apa? Isinya apa? Untuk siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mana, siniin..."

Kibum pun mengambil kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Kau sudah baca suratnya?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Okay ini akan jadi gampang, ini... Ini untukmu, Kibum-ah..." ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan kotak itu. Sedangkan Kibum hanya membelalakan matanya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Senang? Bahagia malah... Bersalah? Iya juga. Ia sudah menjauhi Siwon selama seminggu ini dan bahkan membuat hyugnya itu menunggu 5 jam sampai ujung-ujungnya pingsan.

"Si-siwon...hyung?"

"Iya, Kibum-ah. Aku menyukaimu—eh, mencintaimu. Saranghae yo, Kibum-ah..." aku Siwon.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon. Erat sekali... Seakan takut kehilangannya untuk selamanya.

"Hyung... Huwaaaa~ Mi-mianhae, Si-Siwon-hyung... Hks... Aku... Aku... Aku..."

"Eh? Lho? Kibum-ah! Kenapa menangis?"

"Hks.. Aku menjauhi hyung selama seminggu ini! Aku juga membuat hyung menunggu 5 jam, padahal aku sudah selesai kerja jam 4! Huwaaaaa! Aku jahat! Hks..."

Sesaat Siwon sempat kaget, tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan memeluk Kibum lagi.

"Waeyo, Kibum-ah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"T—tidak... A-aku, sebenarnya aku... Aku sudah meliat isi surat itu dari seminggu yang lalu dan... dan... Aku kira itu buat pacar hyung! Jadi aku... aku... aku sakit hati dan cembuuru... Huwaaa~ Mianhae, je-jeongmal mianhae, hyung!"

"Haah~ tidak apa Kibum-ah. Berhentilah menangis... Yang penting, sekarang kau menerimaku kan? Dan aku sangat berterima kasih, Kibum-ah..."

"Hks... H-hyung ga marah kan?"

"Tidak lah! Oh iya, buka kotaknya dong..."

"O-okay..."

Kibum mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya pelan. Dan ternyata saat dia sudah melihatnya, dia benar-benar semakin merasa bersalah. Kalungnya begitu indah, pasti mahal, dan itu untuknya. Air mata yang sudah mengering mulai digantikan dengan air mata lainnya.

"He-hey? Kibum-ah, jangan menangis lagi!"

"Huwaaa~ hyung terlalu baik!"

"Itu tidak seberapa Kibum-ah, dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku... Jeongmal kamsahamida, Kibum-ah..."

Kibum pun memeluk Siwon lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kibum bisa tenang. Siwon pun menawarkan diri untuk memasangkan kalung itu untuk Kibum.

Setelahnya...

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Kalungnya indah sekali~"

"Ne.. Baiklah... Aku harus beres-beres dulu. Besok aku harus pulang ke asrama dan mengejar pelajaranku yang tertinggal..."

"Mwo? Secepat ini hyung?"

"Yah, ini sudah terbilang cukup lama..."

Kibum? Cemberut... Dengan pipi digembungkan.

"Haah~ Ayolah Kibum-ah, atau harus kupanggil... Bummie-ah..? Ahaha... Itu lebih lucu..."

"Bummie? Aku seperti yeoja saja! Yasudah, Wonnie-hyung!"

"Haha, itu juga lucu! Haha... Okay... Aku akan rutin mengunjungimu tiap Sabtu! Aku janji!"

"Serius?"

"Duarius..."

"Okay then!" riang Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon. Dan ujung-ujungnya, akhirnya mereka tidur berdua di kamar Siwon ini...

* * *

><p>Besoknya..<p>

"Dah~Bummie-ah!" pamit Siwon saat mereka akan berpisah di stasiun.

"Ne, hati-hati, hyung!" balas Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah saat kereta sudah akan melaju.

'_Hm... Tinggal sedikit lagi langkahku untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Kibum-ah... Lihat saja nanti..._' batin Siwon sambil menyeringai.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Waaaasaaaap man! Saya kembali dari masa break atau bahasa kerennya hiatus saya. Pasti lah ga ada yg ingt saya, wong saya cuma nge-publish beberapa cerita. Butut pula -_- Tapi biarlah, let's start something new! Mwahaha!

Bgimana ceritanya? Bertele-tele yah? Mian deh... Hhay... Okay, so review please lah!


End file.
